<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Burglar by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305964">Cat Burglar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blair (as a cat), Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Giriko is bitter and doesn't let you forget it for even a minute, Humor, M/M, Power Bottom Justin, Sappy, Smut, You mean... the panty raid, age gap, short multichapter, struggles of being a cat owner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giriko wasn’t sure what the fuck to do. He couldn’t just keep letting Blair steal some poor soul’s underwear, after all he didn’t want his house to suddenly get filled with fucking used panties. Stopping her was going to be a hell of a challenge though, it wasn’t like a damn cat would listen to the word ‘no’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing a lot of smut recently and for people who have been following me since I started (in soul eater) might be like where the fuck is this coming from? The short answer is I don't know, the long answer is when I first started writing some commentor screamed at me for making their fav a 'slut' and the fandom immediately before this one chasing me out for similar reasons. Now that I've gotten a bit of a feel for this fandom I guess I've decided to venture out lol. </p><p>Also rn theres too much going on in the world for me to write serious shit, I can't handle it lets just all enjoy simple porn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blair wasn’t the most tame of cats, she did what she wanted when she wanted and Giriko really didn’t have that much control over it. Normally it wasn’t a big deal, she’d just harass their local fisherman for fry or jump onto balconies in search of some good pets. Her favorite place to end up was in a college couple’s apartment and more often than he liked he was called by the girl to come pick up the cat before she threw her out the window. Still it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience or that annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she started bringing home underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Giriko saw Blair walking through the hall with a pair of briefs in her mouth he had thought they were his own, that this new bad habit was going to be annoying but nothing that harmful. Until he stole them from the cat and noticed they were way too small to fit him. Even in the darkest recesses of his dresser he wouldn’t have a pair like this… so where the fuck was she getting them? Giriko had no fucking clue but he didn’t bother to spend the time figuring it out, he moved to throw them away and pretend that this moment had never happened… but then Blair stole them again and dragged them deep under Giriko’s bed where he couldn’t reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wasn’t in the mood to move his furniture around to fish out a pair of underwear just to throw them out, so he just left it. Swearing out his cat as she jumped back on top of the bed, pleased with herself and starting to lick her fur. God she really was an amazing pain in the ass, sometimes Giriko wondered why the fuck he adopted her. Seriously, would it kill her to behave herself for once? She was a cat, how did she manage to find the worst ways to rebel every single time? It was like she somehow understood what was bad and still did it just to be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a week or so of using the underwear situation as a bar story and getting some malicious laughs at his plight before he started to forget about it and it became more of a hazy memory than something that actually annoyed him. On cue, sensing he was starting to get over it… Blair brought home another pair. This time patterned with little Death faces from that bullshit academy his neighbors went to… god. Was she stealing those kid’s underwear now? That girl already wanted to kill Blair, this would really be the final straw if she found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although… that boy didn’t seem like enough of a nerd to buy school branded underwear… and they were a bit too big to belong to a college freshman. So whose was it? Giriko had no fucking clue but they were going to start noticing if Blair made this a habit. He supposed it wasn’t really his problem though, at least not until he had to move his bed since Blair was really set on stashing them down there. She didn’t even let him grab them to try and throw them out this time, the second they met eyes she ran for the bed, not letting him catch up to get the damn thing from out of her stupid teeth. She clearly knew she was being bad and that made it all the more annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko wasn’t sure what the fuck to do. He couldn’t just keep letting Blair steal some poor soul’s underwear, after all he didn’t want his house to suddenly get filled with fucking used panties. Stopping her was going to be a hell of a challenge though, it wasn’t like she’d listen to the word ‘no’. Scratching the back of his head he watched the little monster emerge from his room again, presumably done hiding the damn thing and now ready for her dinner. Giriko huffed and stepped over her as she got close. He was not feeding her after that stunt, she was just going to have to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably already harassed the fishman for treats anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping down onto his couch Giriko let out a horrible old man noise as he let himself go limp for a moment. Work had been shit today and with Blair’s underwear fetish becoming a more apparent problem now he really just needed a goddammit minute to himself. He really should’ve gotten something to drink before he sat down… looking over to the clock he wiped a tired hand down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His divine bastardness was going to be on air soon. Giriko always fought with himself over whether or not he wanted to watch the man’s stupid fucking broadcasts, he knew they were just going to make him mad. Everytime he did it anyway… and he was going to again. Getting up again to go digging through his fridge he pulled out an older than dirt six pack that was already missing four cans and sat down with the awkward thing. Getting the stupid cans out of their plastic nooses was always the hardest when there was hardly any left and sure enough as Giriko moved to rip one off he had to struggle with it more than usual. It didn’t help his already sour mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a mistake but he couldn’t fucking help himself, he turned on the TV, grunting in acknowledgement to Blair jumping up onto the sofa’s backrest to join him. The end of a blarringly loud commercial crackled off and Death’s stupid mug flickered on screen. Each hair on Giriko’s scalp was already standing on end with his rage, he cracked the decaying beer open so harshly the bottom of the pull tab sliced a good divot out of his finger. He couldn’t even get himself to care about the blood, he was too busy focusing on the man that was the source of all his misery and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death sounded so fucking cheerful all the goddamn time, fucking living it up being the wannabe god he was. Giriko couldn’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>people were still buying his lies, that Death was so fucking good at hiding his hideous past that no one could even dream their precious spokesman had done such things. The were so in denial of it in fact that Giriko was the crazy person who had to live in hiding to not be accused of slander or fucking killed by the bloodlust driven man hiding under a child friendly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming back the cheap beer he finished the can as quickly as possible so he could crush the piece of crap between his hands with a quick twist. This shit wasn’t even close to enough to get him drunk but it was better than nothing, just the knowledge it was alcohol he was consuming eased a bit of the twitchy addict inside him and made the world slightly more bearable. What didn’t help was watching these big smiled suck ups interviewing Death like he would grant them millions for just being in his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he didn’t even care what they were talking about here, he was barely listening to Death talk about his mission and hopes for the city’s future and all that bullshit. It didn’t matter what was being said, everything Death said was hollow and empty after all, none of it meant anything. Giriko was seething just watching every word being formed by Death’s lips, all said with the ever so tiny hint of a smirk that Giriko couldn’t tell if he was imagining or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going the next can he picked at the drying blood on his finger from the first cans bite back before cracking it open. He wasn’t in as much of a hurry drinking this one, only taking one swig and setting it back down as he watched the screen with a silent boiling fury. The entire room felt dangerous, as if someone was boiling gasoline, letting the vapors build up and waiting for the spark that would ignite everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was about a half an hour that continued on of the interview, each second driving Giriko more and more insane as he watched the flickering screen with something that went far past just hatred. He was torturing himself here but he couldn’t stop either. He fucking had to know what the bastard was up to, what bullshit he was peddling now and what malicious plans he was executing under charity. The disgusting interview came to a close without much information at all though, it was all just powdering him up and making him feel pretty and important. Pointless bullcrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death said a few more things before directing what looked like a fucking child to take over, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Giriko had seen the idiot on TV a few times, he was a clergyman that was a part of Death’s administration team for some god forsaken reason. It didn’t make any fucking sense but it was so stupid that even Giriko couldn’t care too much about it. Death’s ‘Scythes’ as he called them were annoying as all hell, cockwarmers that just took the heat that Death rightly deserved in his stead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening to them talk was like listening to TV static, blank responses from blank heads that just followed whatever Death said. Giriko wasn’t interested, especially not with their youngest member who only spouted overly enthusiastic praise and dumb promises because he didn’t know how to pretend to be intelligent like the rest of the scythes yet. Flipping the channel to some random show he knew nothing about he leaned back, trying to silent the rage inside him enough to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt soft black fur move over his forehead weirdly and a cat body settle on top of his head like a hat he wondered if Blair was trying to get kicked out of the house tonight. She was being way, way more annoying than usual lately. It was honestly fucking weird, Giriko was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Had she fucking gotten hit over the head? Could cats get concussions and then turn into fucking perverts and collect underwear? Did the person she was getting these from hide catnip in their pants and she was getting high huffing them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why on earth did he get saddled with the only goddamn lecherous cat on earth? This wasn’t even the first time she had been creepy, the girl upstairs was usually the one to complain to him but the guy had come down before red faced and furious that Blair had jumped on him when he was masturbating. He of course didn’t admit to it but from the painful hard-on and hastily thrown on shorts and inside out shirt Giriko could guess. After all if it couldn’t have been Blair messing with the couple having sex, if that was the case the girl would’ve been the one to drag Blair back by her tail and throw her at Giriko’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking Blair up off his head he forced her to lie belly up on his lap, scratching the soft fur of her chest and glaring down at her with an awful look. She was so fucking annoying. Couldn’t she for once do something good? Something that’d make his life somewhat better?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you like foreplay... this is your chapter. My god did I go overboard idk what to say other than sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have your cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko was used to getting these phone calls, the girl upstairs called him every week with a request for him to come pick Blair up and get her the fuck out of their apartment. He almost didn’t respond, the second he heard the voice tell him they had Blair he was up heading to the apartment 1 floor above. There was no reason to have a conversation on the phone if he was already heading there… but then he realized it wasn’t the girl’s voice. This was someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah she’s an outdoor cat just-” Giriko started with his explanation, wanting the caller to just throw her back outside and let her find her way back herself. Whoever was on the other end didn’t care about what he had to say. They cut him off without any shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s been stealing my underwear for the last month, control your pets.” A horrible glare came over Giriko’s face as he was suddenly fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>scolded </span>
  </em>
  <span>by this stranger. Who the hell was this guy? How did he even have Giriko’s number? For a second he found himself getting suspicious of this before he realized Blair had a fucking tag. He was getting too jumpy… forgetting that was just goddamn stupid. Although it was hard not to, the only person who called him about Blair was those neighbors and they had him on speed dial at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you live?” That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious. Giriko’s mind actually went blank for a second as he tried to process what he had just been asked. Part of him wanted to just hang up, but the guy still had his cat. A few more seconds passed before Giriko managed to come up with a very elegant and appropriate answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” There was a sigh on the other end, exhausted with Giriko's very reasonable unwillingness to cooperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bring your cat back, tell me where you live.” That… sorta made sense. Not enough that Giriko was thrilled to suddenly give this guy his address but it wasn’t as creepy as it had sounded at first. Giriko leaned against his kitchen as he chewed on how to answer. He really didn’t want anyone at his house for any amount of time, he didn’t care even if it was just handing off Blair and slamming the door in the man’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come get her, I-” Giriko managed to keep his voice surprisingly calm and level considering it was him talking, but any chance of him keeping that up was slashed when he was cut off without any mercy or hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you at my house. Tell me where you are so you can take your cat back, I don’t want it here.” Giriko’s jaw clenched and his fingers dug into the lip of the counter. This fucking dickhead, who the hell did he think he was to be demanding people’s addresses? Seriously what was wrong with him? Giriko didn’t want to indulge this guy and let him think he had that kind of power over people, but on the other hand… chewing him out in person where he could see the guy cower at how loud he could get would feel pretty fucking good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll give you the address so hurry it up. I’m not gonna wait around for you.” The man hummed in acknowledgement, rifling around in what sounded like a drawer, presumably getting paper to take down the address. Something about the noise really grated on his nerves, the normalcy and casualness of the guy’s movement, not feeling bad at all for how he was acting. Self centered, pompous and entitled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally finished the hand off of Giriko’s address the man didn’t say thank you, he just hung up. Giriko wasn’t the kind of man who said thank you all that often either but god fucking dammit. Throwing his phone to the ground the deafening clattering noise of shitty plastic flooded through his kitchen. He couldn’t get himself to pick it up and put it in it's damn cradle, it was taking his everything to not just step on it and try to crack it in two, making all the rubbery buttons squish and get misplaced under their frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko wasn’t sure he had ever hated someone he’d never seen so much. Seriously… who was that goddamn uptight and demanding? At the point he was at, why did he even bother showing any respect? Might as well curse out Giriko’s nonexistent lineage if he was going to act so much better than him. The only good part of this was he had finished with work for today… but it was still only the afternoon, he had wanted to go out and get groceries before going out to drink. Grumbling up a storm he huffed off to his couch to sit down and place his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blair was really testing his patience lately, she had it out for him. The chances of her going mental and pissing on his floors out of spite if he locked her in all day as punishment was way too high for him to actually risk trying it, but that didn’t make his thirst for vengeance any less real. Something had to be done after all, he couldn’t just let her keep stealing this bastard’s panties and have him fucking call him again. As annoying as the girl upstairs was, Giriko would pick dealing with her over this jackass in a heartbeat. He could handle those brats without blowing a gasket… this guy? He honestly wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a handful of minutes to hear a firm knock at his door, the devil undoubtedly on the other side. Giriko could only imagine what washed up stick in the mud he was about to be faced with. Every single nasty thought Giriko could think of swirled around in his mind as he stalked over to open the door, fully ready to show this man that he couldn’t push people around and expect to not get bitten. Giriko was certain that he wasn’t the first one to get the brunt of this guy’s entitlement, but he also knew he was going to be the one to give him his well earned karma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand her over and stop your dumbass- Oh.” Giriko’s angry rant fell flat before it even really had a chance to begin, the man… no, the boy staring up at him was fucking beautiful. Whoever this was had long golden lashes and bright blue eyes that were soiled by his glare but not by all that much. His little mouth was framed by a pair of rosebud lips that were wound up in what was probably supposed to be a disapproving grimace but really just looked like a sinfully cute pout. Only a second had passed since they came face to face but Giriko suddenly understood how this bastard was able to get away with acting like he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy was holding Blair like a sack of potatoes against his hip but surprisingly she wasn’t struggling to get out of the awkward uncomfortable hold. Giriko kind of understood, he wouldn’t be thrashing around too much if he got to be right up against this brat’s skin. Fuck… who the hell was this? Giriko felt like it was honestly unfair for a guy like this to exist, someone needed to sue him or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take your cat and don’t let this happen again. I don’t want to come back out here.” Oh did Giriko want him to come back though. Blair seemed to know very well what was up and decided to really help him out. He shouldn't have doubted her when she started this whole play. She was getting some treats tonight. Smirking he leaned against the doorframe and looked down at the petulant kid staring up at him with enraged eyes that wanted to get this over with. It was amazing how the anger wasn’t able to be found anywhere else on his body though. He was straight and at attention, but not stiff or tense… it looked like he’d be incredibly soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you at least want your underwear back?” It was amazing how those few simple words worked like utter magic against the kid. Giriko watched as the guy’s face turned bright red and he stumbled back, losing a good deal of his uptight, annoying demeanor as he tried to process what he had just heard. Blair wiggled out of his grip and darted back into the house as they were left in an intense moment of eye contact. This wasn’t at all his intended way to dish out his revenge but damn was it far better than anything he could’ve ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You have it?” The soft shy voice that squeaked out of the pompous stranger’s mouth was like fucking music to Giriko’s ears. Everything he could’ve asked for and more. He wasn’t exactly sure how this guy hadn’t put together that there was a chance Giriko had his underwear, after all the guy had mentioned in the call that he knew Blair was the one stealing it. Did he think it was just disappearing? Or had he not even dared to think where his ‘intimates’ had ended up? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Blair’s been hiding it under my bed. I’ll have to move the mattress to get it out but it should all still be there.” It was amazing how </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guy looked, he looked like he was in the throes of a crisis he was having such a hard time processing the fact this was happening. What Giriko couldn’t give to be inside the guy’s head right now and listening to the intense anxiety ridden thoughts whirling around. He spent another second or so basking in the other’s discomfort before offering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You want it?” Giriko watched with pleasure as the guy looked around himself nervously, his face scarlet, and nodded his head in ascent. Damn, if he was cute before he was just begging for it now. For something that had started out like a literal nightmare this was really becoming a dream come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well come on in, unless of course you want all the neighbors to see me giving you a pile of underwear.” The brat didn’t waste anytime after that, quickly darting in before Giriko changed his mind and let everyone bear witness to the embarrassing trade off. This was amazing, Giriko wondered if this was all he needed for revenge… It was real possible. Plus it was a type of revenge that didn’t get in the way of getting more out of this interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what's your name?” From the way the guy was looking around his apartment, trying to be stealthy about it but failing horribly, he wasn’t too pleased about how rundown it was. Fucking pampered. Giriko didn’t live in the nicest part of town but it wasn’t like he was in the slums either. Made sense a pretty boy like him was ‘well taken care of’ as they so often put it, but it was still annoying to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin.” Justin’s voice was strained, upset, uncomfortable and angry, but trying to hold it all back to be as professional as possible. Giriko could tell already that image was one of the only things that mattered to the kid. It made him want to gag. People like this really needed to get a hobby, to learn how to relax. Good thing for Justin is that Giriko had a perfect way for him to relax already in mind. It might be a little bit more challenging than he’d like though. Based on Justin’s reaction to the offer to get his underwear back he seemed horribly conservative.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over to check to see if he was right in thinking that he scowled to see Justin was wearing a white button up, done all up all the way. A style that when Giriko had tried it, had felt like being choked. The black cardigan with the Death symbol and black slacks made it obvious he was in fact dealing with an honors student or something equally reserved. How fucking annoying. People like that weren’t supposed to be cute, Giriko didn’t have time for people like that but at the same time… god was he itching to touch Justin’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both entered Giriko’s bedroom and immediately Justin’s hand came over his nose, seemingly shocked by how the room smelled. Giriko couldn’t smell whatever the kid’s sensitive little nose was picking up but he assumed it was just his own scent, he fucking sleeped and sweat in here all night after all. Turning on his heel he moved back towards Justin, managing to back the kid back into the corner besides the doorframe and trap him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong down there? Do you not like my natural musk?” Giriko’s tone was half joking but Justin’s dumb ass didn’t seem to pick up on it at all. That or he was so busy being horrified that he didn’t notice anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s overwhelming.” The word could’ve been used to be polite, but considering how Justin had been on the phone and how he had acted before the idea of getting his underwear back was brought up, he didn’t seem like the type to put effort into being polite. No… Giriko could tell the word choice wasn’t because of something like that. Justin’s tone was far too amazed for him to actually be disgusted here. The sharp smile that cracked up Giriko’s face seemed disturbing even to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad adjective though, is it growing on you?” From the slight pink that was coming over the tops of Justin’s cheeks in a tiny dusting of color- that was a loud fucking yes. God. No one that had started out so annoying should be allowed to act like this. Was this a trick? Did Justin know how erotic he was being? He had to, right? This had to all be on purpose, Giriko wasn’t sure he had anyone push on all his buttons so fast. He had known Justin for only minutes and he was already fucking obsessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was obvious Justin was not going to respond to his question he leaned down over the kid, getting ready to kiss him when he decided to freeze and take in the other’s scent himself. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Justin smelled like stale water, candle wax and lilies. It was such a weird combination that Giriko honestly thought he somehow caught something else. It quickly became clear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Justin’s scent though, and under it was the slight salty sweetness of his sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the fuck was he all the time to start smelling like that? There was no way that was perfume, Giriko had smelled plenty of women’s and men’s fragrances in his and other people’s sheets over the years and nothing like this had ever existed. Nothing even close. These were such weird, unflattering unappealing scents that somehow still felt amazingly perfect and even nice on Justin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t smell all that bad yourself.” Justin’s lips were glossy, his chin tucked downward so he was looking up at Giriko with a submissive shine in his eyes. This kid was fucking flirting with him now, there was no goddamn mistake. Part of Giriko reminded him of how annoying Justin had been right before he had come inside, but he also found that he didn’t seem to care about it anymore. Everything forgiven and forgotten in his desire to see what Justin’s milky white skin looked like under his collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully close mister, do you see something you like?” Fuck. Goddammit. Giriko wasn’t sure what had suddenly flipped the switch in Justin from being insufferable into being fucking perfect. What a little fraud he had in front of him, able to completely mask his shit personality to get whatever he wanted. Giriko could only imagine how many men had gotten fucked over by this bastard. Honors student his ass, that academy uniform was just there to take people’s guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, so why don’t you be a good little boy and give it to me.”  Resting his hand on the wall over Justin’s head he leaned further over the kid, looming over him with a sharp smile that seemed to only make Justin smile in turn. It was more than a smile honestly, it looked more like a smirk. Within seconds it was gone though. Quickly it became a pout, and a gaze that drifted off to the side in a bratty way that said there was something else he wanted from Giriko here. For a second it seemed like he was going to force Giriko to guess what it was, to try and appeal to the annoyance… but then he clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me your name you know… are you really not going to let me call out your name? I told you mine anyway.” Justin’s eyes were partially lidded and he talked in a shy tone that was clearly fake from the small smile quirking up the sides of his lips, but that was fucking nothing compaired to the canon that went through Giriko’s chest hearing that. When the kid’s lip caught in his teeth, biting it seductively as he stared up at the older man with a sparkle in his eye Giriko wondered if he was dead or was about to be dead. Someone like this shouldn’t even exist, he was too much, too tantalizing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Giriko.” The pleased hum he got in return for answering was delicious, everything Justin was giving him was delicious. This goddamn fucking brat had way too much power over him already. Justin seemed to know that, his hands twisted gently the bottom of Giriko’s shirt and he tilted his head with a smile that seemed to be hiding a sadistic pleasure with how much he was affecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko… It seems right on my lips don’t you think?” With that Justin pushed up the bottom of his shirt, lightly trailing his hands up Giriko’s stomach, touching his bare skin and waking up all the sensitive nerves. Giriko moved to touch Justin’s face, to kiss him and bite at his lips. Answering that question wasn’t on his mind at all, he just wanted to touch Justin already, to feel this tease and take what he wanted. Justin turned his head, refusing Giriko’s kiss with a cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching, not yet. I want you to beg for me. I want to see how much you want me. I’m not so easy as to let someone ungrateful touch me. They need to know how lucky they are.” One of Giriko’s eyebrows went up, searching to see if Justin was really serious. He was. There was no hint of humor in his voice, he knew how pretty he was, clearly. Giriko wondered if that made up for his completely rotten personality though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell of an ego on you huh? I’ll play your game though. After all, I’ll get my revenge when you realize that I don’t show mercy.” A smile wrapped up Justin’s face, pleased with that response. Still, from the way Justin’s chin tilted up, holding his head high with a confidence that was fucking insane, he was looking for that begging right now. Giriko could only chuckle and shake his head in disbelief. Quite a character he had stumbled into today. It was hard to remember just minutes ago he wanted to throw Justin out a window, and seconds ago the guy was about to pass out from embarrassment from having his underwear brought up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what are you looking to hear then? ‘Cause all I can think of is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am to be graced with meeting this school boy while he’s on a rebellious streak.” Justin’s nose wrinkled up and a frown pulled at his lips, he was not amused by that. Not like Giriko cared the slightest bit though, he was having way too much fun to be discouraged by some silly pouting. Plus this time when he moved to hold Justin’s face and meet their lips the other actually allowed it, not demanding praise again. Probably having figured out Giriko would just keep teasing him if he didn’t drop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin was as small as he had seemed when Giriko first had opened the door, struggling to not just be swallowed whole by Giriko as their lips started to move in tune with each other. If it wouldn’t be weird and most likely scare the kid into running, Giriko would just shred Justin’s clothes off right now. He needed to feel more, Justin was just as intoxicating as his appearance had hinted at. Moving to dig his fingers into Justin’s waist he grunted in approval as Justin’s arms came tight around his neck to hold them closer together. They kept going until it was obvious they had to break away to breathe. Giriko was trying to catch his breath when Justin giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A school boy huh? Quite bold of you to be so forceful with someone you think is so young.” Huffing Giriko moved to pull away only to have Justin holding him tight, kissing under one of his eyes and biting right where his cheek met his ear as if to say he was only teasing and didn’t want this to stop. There was something about Justin being the one to initiate the contact that was even better than he could’ve imagined. Without even meaning to he started to make a low humming growl of pleasure. Justin only laughed again, fanciful and bell-like, but also mocking and sharp… Giriko would never be able to hear enough of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clearly old enough, and if you're not a school brat then what's with the getup?” There was a moment of solid confusion and what honestly looked like a bit of fear that passed over the kid’s face before he looked down to see what he was wearing and calmed down. It was a really fucking weird moment but Giriko didn’t have much time to think on it before Justin got a hold on himself again, his smile returning with a soft sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, who else do you find in an academy other than students?” Giriko’s eyebrows bunched up in confusion. What was this guy talking about? There wasn’t any other reason for him to be wearing it so why was he acting like Giriko was the stupid one here? Was he- A grimace fell over Giriko’s face as he realized what Justin was saying. Teacher. There were teachers there. God. He could already see this brat having a field day with him taking so long to figure that out. Still, how was he supposed to? Justin looked way too fucking young to be a teacher, what students would listen to someone who looked like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the question that's more pressing here is where would I find someone like you in a school? Can’t imagine they’d be thrilled to have more than one little harlot running around.” If the angry red that started to flush the tops of Justin’s ears and the bridge of his nose said anything, that insult hit dead on. It was amazingly adorable and Giriko was shocked to find himself completely overcome with the desire to just bundle Justin up and take him as his own. Justin finally seemed to get a hold of himself, his anger dying down as he managed to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they get that involved in our personal lives? Or that I act so scandalous outside of this?” Giriko moved to pick Justin up, grinning when the other let himself be lifted up. Having someone come over in his freetime like Justin had was something that had pissed him off so much he felt like he was going to smash his own windows, but now that he could see the late afternoon sun light up Justin’s golden hair as he moved them towards his bed… he couldn’t think of a single better time of day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a man you just met, it must not be that unfamiliar to you.” Justin’s soft look that carried the slightest bit of annoyance transformed into an awful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hateful</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare almost instantly. Giriko could feel something gross crawl over his heart. For a second there Justin looked like an angel being illuminated, looking down at him with a painfully cruel judgement. One step over the stream of light changed its course and Justin went back to looking like a cranky brat. The relief was amazing and Giriko could finish his teasing comment with a shaky laugh. Justin still wasn’t amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are suggesting this is commonplace for me, allow me to correct you. I would never allow anyone to think I’m easy and you are no different. Put me down.” The weird feeling that had come over Giriko while he was looking at Justin’s sunlit form suddenly disappeared with the angry demand. Wait. Fuck. No he didn’t want to offend Justin enough that the guy was just going to leave him high and dry here! He needed this! He had gotten far too swept into this already to just be fine with it ending right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa calm down. I wasn’t saying that, I-” He was saying that, it was just teasing but he had been saying that… Talking himself out of this hole was feeling awfully impossible right about now. He didn’t have a single good excuse under his belt. Justin was thankfully waiting though, one eyebrow arched up in expectation as he sat on Giriko’s arms, still resting in his grip. He wasn’t struggling or storming out, there was still a chance at fixing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saying you must be used to this kinda attention, right?” Giriko was sweating, if he didn’t sound so nervous that might’ve actually been a good cover-up. He did sound insanely guilty though, and the disapproving, unamused expression on Justin’s face only got worse. When he felt Justin’s feet kick slightly so he could be lowered down to the floor again his heart dropped. He didn’t want to let Justin down but he did anyway, feeling like a kicked puppy when Justin huffed and looked away from him in firm rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Justin’s hands were on hips, demanding a response in a way that sort of made Giriko realize that yeah, he was dealing with some kind of teacher right now. Not many normal fucking adults, especially young ones like Justin, scolded people and demanded answers like this. It took a weird level of self confidence and a sense of obligation that really didn’t make any sense when it came to dealing with someone you didn’t know or have any power over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to believe it, you can just go along with it so we can move past this.” A lot of Justin’s huffy disapproval disappeared with that, a smile appearing before the guy could stop himself. Giriko watched as Justin started to laugh, liking that answer, entertained and having fun with it, but then trying to stop himself to keep up that aura of being better than that. It was an awkward display, but also so cute and more importantly… so easy to tease. Pulling Justin’s hand, which had moved over his mouth to try and silence any kind of smiles or laughs, away from his face Giriko kissed his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re already starting to have fun again. Don’t try to hide that smile, I want to see more of it.” Giriko’s voice was somewhere in between sappy and predatory, he was being overtly ‘romantic’ only talking about Justin’s happiness here, but really he was doing all of this for his own pleasure. He wanted to see everything from Justin, to get more and more from the kid to satisfy his own overwhelming desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly are a special kind of persistent. It’s not like I can let this go without feeling as if I missed out.” However weirdly that was put, that was acceptance. So as much as he wanted to, he didn’t dare to poke any fun at the awkward excuse Justin had made for himself. All that mattered here was that the brat wasn’t going to leave. Meeting their lips again Giriko smiled sharply, not able to hide his intentions as he brushed his hands over Justin’s waist to grab on greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the inelegant noise that came out of Justin as he was roughly pushed over, the guy had no idea that was coming even with Giriko’s smirking into their kiss. He made a tiny bumbling noise before he fell into Giriko’s sheets and the noise was covered up with the puft of blankets and sprong of mattress coils. The noise was pretty much a dead giveaway to the bastard that shared a wall with Giriko as to what was about to happen, whether he decided to leave or listen was his own choice now. If he banged on the wall and ruined this though… Giriko wouldn’t spare any mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking awfully scary you know? If I didn’t know better I’d think you were getting ready to eat me alive.” Justin recovered from the tumble remarkably fast, his hair already a bit tousled from the fall but still carrying an overall appearance that looked so perfect it drove Giriko mad. By the time this was over he swore he was going to turn Justin into a gasping, bruised mess. That holy perfection needed to be torn away and replaced with a sweaty pleasure that Giriko already knew would look better than sin on Justin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘if you knew better’? That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” The slight plum red that came over the bridge of Justin’s nose was so appetizing that Giriko didn’t even bother to address it before pulling off his shirt, taking slow pleasure at how the blush on Justin’s face only spread. He took a second before throwing his shirt off to the side and moving to kneel on the end of the bed, making Justin back up further onto it to make room for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then… what should I do about that then? I can’t let myself just get swept away.” Giriko gave a little half laugh in humor, completely dismissing Justin’s question. He couldn’t care less about that mess, Justin could do whatever he wanted, even if the guy just sat there he’d be fine with it. Fucking pretty boy privileges. Just their faces were enough for them to get away with anything, any laziness or demands. Giriko hated him, he hated this bastard, how entitled he was since the moment he had picked up the phone… but at the same time…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to meet their lips again, his hands going up to start to unbutton the million different buttons on Justin’s shirt and sweater. Justin didn’t let that happen though. Just like earlier he dodged the kiss, this time letting Giriko get met with a mouth full of blankets. The melodic laugh he got was infuriating, such an obvious refusal chased by mocking… that deserved some revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin didn’t give him a chance for that. A soft pair of hands caressed his chest, icy cold against him, producing goosebumps as he was pushed over. Giriko didn’t have the words when Justin suddenly switched their positions, wanting to be the one in control here. With his appearance and the way he had acted before now Giriko never would’ve expected this, but he didn’t argue it either. Feeling Justin’s slacks shift against his stomach as the kid started to unbutton his sweater made him bite straight through his lip. He didn’t want to disrupt the show but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was going crazier and crazier with every second, getting hard but having no way to touch himself while Justin was sitting on him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to tell if Justin was going tantalizingly slow on purpose or if Giriko was so impatient right now that it just felt like the guy was taking a century. Giriko could feel his adam’s apple bob as Justin let his cardigan with it's stupid death face slip off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor as he went on to his shirt. There were too many buttons left… Why did button ups even exist? Giriko was so fucking horny right now he was cursing the existence of an entire type of clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you drooling… please get a hold of yourself.” Justin’s voice was quiet, preoccupied with what he was doing but undeniably amused with Giriko’s reaction. It was something Giriko couldn’t just let go. Growling, slurping back up some of the drool he didn’t realize he had actually produced and Justin wasn’t exaggerating about, he grabbed onto Justin’s hips and forced the brat to grind into him. The shocked gasp that came out of Justin, turning his little red lips into a soft O, was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up and maybe I’ll listen.” From the way Justin had stopped unbuttoning his shirt to brace himself against Giriko’s chest and press back into rhythmic movement with a tiny squeaking noise, he wasn’t going to be hurrying up. Giriko didn’t mind all that much anymore though, not with Justin’s strained face trying not to respond to Giriko’s rough grip and rubbing. He wanted to see that perfection crumble and it was starting to get a hint of that, the grin that peeled up his lips was so satisfied that he couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you doing something? You didn’t want to get swept away, didn’t you? Don’t tell me you're falling this fast, I was expecting more little brat.” Justin was making these horribly cute noises, trying to think past Giriko’s movements but clearly so distracted by it that he couldn’t do much. For a second it really seemed like Justin was done here, that he wasn’t going to be able to actually be in control here because he was just so weak to pleasure… but then he managed to straighten back up with such a hot sigh that it made a shiver go right up Giriko’s spine and stop him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting you to… I wasn’t expecting that. You certainly don’t have any qualms taking what you want.” Giriko swallowed thickly as Justin managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off and revealing milky white skin… as well as a Death cross. If Giriko wasn’t so hypnotized by Justin he’d have to snort at that dumb piece of jewelry. It was annoying enough to see the crest on Justin’s clothes that marked him as a part of the academy, but apparently he was far more into their myth if he actually carried their dumb cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird he was hiding it though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>with how nice and expensive it clearly was. Usually those kinds of people showed their misguided belief with pride… Still, Giriko didn’t dwell on it too long. How could he? Once Justin had taken it off and set it down with the rest of his clothes it might as well never have existed in the first place, nothing mattered but Justin and his beautifully soft skin right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling multiplied as Justin moved back slightly, rubbing horribly slow against Giriko until he was pinning down Giriko’s thighs and right out of reach. It was hard to understand what Justin was doing at first, but then Justin slipped off his socks and started to oh so slowly pull down his pants. This time Giriko </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Justin was going slow on purpose, taking far longer than it would even at a leisurely pace. Justin gave him one mercy, or perhaps one extra bit of teasing though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Justin got the seat of his pants off and was only fighting with the legs, he sat back down onto Giriko, letting him feel his skin right up against his jeans. It was so fucking close but not there yet that Giriko wanted to scream, he actually did make a pained noise that made Justin hum with a satisfied acknowledgement. Justin moved his legs forward to pull the rest of his pants off, giving Giriko an up close view of his legs getting uncovered. It was so close, enough that as Justin finally got them off with what seemed like a practiced kick of his legs his toes brushed up against Giriko’s nose. That was fucking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing onto Justin’s ankles he ripped them upward, forcing Justin to slide forward against his stomach. Once Justin’s crotch was practically in his face he felt the soft skin of the brat’s thighs against his face with a heavy noise of satisfaction, taking note of the gasp that he got in return. At the angle they were at it’d be pretty much impossible for him to get Justin’s underwear off, but that didn’t matter yet. Right now he was satisfied with biting into Justin’s thighs, marking them and tasting the soft skin that felt like it was caressing his tongue with every bite. Each noise coming out of Justin egging him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko… Giriko please this isn’t-” Justin broke out into a couple strained noises that were probably poorly held back moans, Giriko didn’t really care what they were; he just knew he wanted more of them. Regardless of that Justin had been right earlier, Giriko’s name did sound right on his lips. Thank god the guy had asked for it, Giriko would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgiven himself for missing out on hearing Justin say his name while holding back cries of pleasure. Biting down especially hard on the next one he made a deep rumbling growl of pleasure when Justin gasped in a way that was quickly followed by a whimper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t what? I’m not going to understand anything if you don’t use your words Justin.” A long muffled moan came out from behind Justin’s hands. The brat had apparently thrown them over his face to stop himself from showing whatever embarrassing expression he was making in response. Giriko didn’t like that at all. Seeing Justin was the best part of all of this, why they were even doing this in the first place. He wasn’t just going to let the brat hide away and deny him of seeing his cute face without all that annoying superiority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking Justin through his underwear he watched as the other moved his hands so he was only covering his eyes, gasping for more air through the new opening he created. It was something, but not nearly enough. He wanted to see those golden lashes bead with tears. Moving up to kiss Justin’s stomach he smiled when Justin made a pitiful whine and tried to sit up to get away from the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he fought Justin, trying to keep him pinned down but he quickly gave up on that. He couldn’t get Justin completely undressed if he kept him down after all. Licking his lips he watched Justin scooch back. It was surprising that it didn’t seem like Justin was running despite moving away, it looked more like he was planning something. Giriko didn’t make any move to interrupt it, he wanted whatever it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… suppose I should’ve expected you to be impatient, but I did think you would have more self respect than to show how desperate you are… Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you’ll get what you want and more.” Giriko wanted to be insulted by that, annoyed the guy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting of with his ego, but he was too interested in what Justin was referencing. He got a bit of a hint when Justin sat completely up and moved down to gently trail his hands down the front of Giriko’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something almost monstrous about the smile that cracked up Giriko’s face. It was a real rarity he ran into a guy that was willing to be this forceful while also taking the role of submissive, but hell if he wasn’t interested. Justin moved to unzip the front of his pants, shifting so he was right above Giriko as he did it, their lips almost touching as he wiggled Giriko’s pants down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think you can be patient for me?” Justin hooked one of his feet into the crotch of Giriko’s pants when he got them down enough so he could kick them the rest of the way off without breaking their eye contact. He was too good at this… Giriko didn’t know what to do, how to respond to that. ‘Yes’ was the clear answer but at the same time he wanted to be as annoying as possible to get some sort of payback for the bullshit Justin was making him put up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, as long as you can keep my interest.” The annoyed frown that pulled down on Justin’s lips was far too satisfying and he could only give the guy a horrible grin. He regretted it instantly when Justin kneeled down right on his dick, not putting his full weight on it, but enough that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The brat wasn’t afraid of being aggressive apparently, he hissed and tried to move back away from the pressure. Justin didn’t let him, instead he moved to take his knee off Giriko and shuffle downward so he was now resting right on Giriko’s shins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that, in fact… I think I can make you regret thinking I couldn’t.” Giriko couldn’t decide if he liked the sound of that or not. It was somewhere between a threat and promise, hinting at the idea of pleasure that was also something he wouldn’t want for some reason. It was confusing, worrying and exciting all at once. Justin ripped off the last of Giriko’s modesty without any type of gentleness, he looked far too angry for Giriko to really want him anywhere near his dick. Still, if the choice was between risking an injury and not getting to fuck Justin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a breath over there, no need to be aggressive.” There was a nervous laughter lacing Giriko’s voice, a poorly hidden fear. Justin didn’t acknowledge it. However he did slow down a bit, less because of Giriko’s request and more because he looked shocked, his face the slightest bit red. It took him a second to process what Justin was thinking, but once he did something dark and lustful wrapped over his soul with a burning hot and prideful noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong down there? You ok little one?” The cooing, mocking nickname didn’t phase Justin at all, Giriko wasn’t even sure if the guy heard it. Whether he heard it or not, it didn’t stop him from leaning down to rub one of his cheeks against Giriko’s dick, looking up at the older man the entire time and making his heart stop dead in his chest. For once Justin didn’t look cocky, he just seemed hazy, his eyes glazed over and his lips squeezed together as he tried to keep the blush burning his face down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you're far bigger than I was expecting.” Justin’s voice was extremely quiet but Giriko caught it, he more than caught it, he fucking grabbed onto that victoriously. Justin wasn’t the first person to tell him that, but it had never felt this fucking good before. It wasn’t really a shock that it felt so much better though, it wasn’t like he had ever managed to quiet someone as pompous as Justin was with just the sight his dick before. How could he not be proud of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intimidated? Why’ve you gone so quiet? What happened to all that big talk?” Giriko was really taking this running, far too pleased with this turn of events to just let it go. Justin didn’t look pleased with the teasing but he also didn’t respond, instead shyly opening his mouth to take in the head of Giriko’s dick. It took everything in Giriko’s power not to moan when he felt the warm wetness of Justin’s tongue wrap around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Giriko noticed one the first wave of pleasure passed was how small Justin’s mouth was, how he seemed to be struggling with how to go forward. There was no way for him to get more than an inch or so past what he already had in his mouth without it starting to go down his throat. Giriko had to give him props though because he went for it anyway, tears squeezing out the sides of his eyes as he moved further down, choking himself on Giriko’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly Justin didn’t have much of a gag reflex, but his throat was so unbearably tight that Giriko had to let out a handful of shaky breaths to not just cum right there. It only got worse when Justin finally started to suck, moving his head back rhythmically so he could breathe before going back down… Giriko thought he was fucked right there. He needed to hold off, to keep a hold of himself so he could actually fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the brat certainly wasn’t going to make that easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to do nothing but make it worse Justin managed to go deep than he had before and made a soft moan as it pushed past his lips, creating a vibration that drove Giriko to fucking claw his toes into the mattress. Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t cum here, that would be an embarrassment he couldn’t fucking live with. Sensing his struggle, fucking smelling his weakness in the air Justin looked up with big curious eyes that were so intoxicated that Giriko couldn’t stop himself from spurting the slightest bit of precum. Which Justin certainly noticed, his eyes widening as he pulled back with his tongue hanging out and a grossed out noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhausted laugh that came out of Giriko was so pitiful he felt bad for himself. He had no fucking clue how Justin could be so shocked by that and grossed out, the brat clearly had experience and he had to have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy who came in his mouth before. Nudging Justin’s head down again he gave a cheeky grin to the kid’s glare, it was obvious Justin was annoyed with him but nevertheless he took Giriko back in his mouth happily, even if he was pretending to still be upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really was something shocking about how good Justin was at giving head, but now that Giriko knew what to expect it wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been. He pet at Justin’s hair as the brat worked away caressing Giriko’s shaft with his tongue and coming up every once in a while with a soft kissing motion as he pulled off the head. It felt fucking amazing and while Giriko was certain he’d be happy sitting here forever with Justin warm and soft between his legs, there was still more he wanted. He regrettably had to stop this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright that's enough, come on, let go.” The teasing but gentle tone Giriko used was met with an angry huff that just got more incredulous as he forced Justin up off of his dick, hooking his thumb into the other’s cheek and pulling him right up like a fish. He knew the movement wasn’t going to be popular with Justin but if the glare he got was anything to go off of, there was going to be more than just a scolding or a bit of attitude in his future. Still… it was completely worth it to see Justin’s mouth stretch cutely around his dick before being forced off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin slapped his hand away with no mercy, making him pull away with a sharp hiss as he tried to shake off the stinging sensation that was left behind. It was surprising at how well put together Justin still was, his lips were wet and red, there was the slightest bit of tears shining around his eyes… but other than that he looked normal. That had to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that. Such an awful death glare when I’m just trying to make you feel good too.” With that he pushed Justin over, not even letting the brat fall all the way down before he was grabbing onto the waistband of his underwear and ripping it off. Justin made a noise of complaint, or rather a noise that screamed for Giriko to let him catch up before anything more happened. It wasn’t all that much of a shock that Giriko didn’t listen. He grabbed Justin’s ankles and bent them up over his head so fast that Justin actually shouted, in pain from being twisted around so fast. Giriko felt a bit bad… but only a bit. Justin wasn’t going to let that slide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a toy, don’t you dare move me around like that again.” Justin’s voice was strained but more importantly it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it swore that some kind of actual, real punishment was coming, not just a play fighting type. It was amazing how much of a threatening aura Justin could produce. Everything about Justin was amazing in all honesty, Giriko couldn’t stop being impressed and shocked even if he wanted to… and he kind of wanted to. Mostly so he didn’t add to this bastard’s ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok, sorry you got me all excited.” There was a drawl to Giriko’s voice, lazy and bordering on sarcastic. It certainly wasn’t any real apology and Justin clearly knew that. Luckily he didn’t argue any further, sensing it was a lost cause or perhaps as impatient to get the action as Giriko was. Which one it was got answered incredibly fast as Justin ripped his ankles out of Giriko’s grip and move them further apart, his hands coming down to spread himself open, an inviting movement that was done so elegantly that Giriko was fucking awestruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know patience at all then now is the time to show it.” Giriko wasn’t sure what that meant, not until he moved forward to get them closer so he could finally fuck Justin the way he wanted to. Instantly one of Justin’s feet moved to be right on Giriko’s neck, holding him back from getting any closer and also crushing his adams apple. The smirk he got from Justin said that this was only the start of whatever his payback was. Giriko felt his blood pressure rise. This was not the time to play this game, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, Justin wasn’t going to be so cruel as to stop it now… there was no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised me patience at the beginning of this and look at you now… what a disappointment you are.” It was an insult but it didn’t phase Giriko even a little bit, he couldn’t care less about patience here. Justin sighed and pushed his leg further into Giriko’s throat, making the older man make a horrible gagging noise and stumble back to avoid being choked. Positioned as they were the only way for him to get away quickly was to sit down, and Justin took advantage of that, sitting up himself so he was no longer pinned down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>and don’t make me remind you again.” Giriko could tell from Justin’s tone that the kid wasn’t joking around, he was dead serious with that. Considering the methods he had used before now, Giriko had a vague idea of what he’d be met with if he annoyed Justin again. Still Justin had to know that asking him to not move through this was asking for the impossible. He was going to touch Justin during this, there was no fucking way he could be talked into not feeling the brat’s skin and flesh. He had Justin in his bed and he wasn’t going to fucking waste that, he was going to take everything he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin made a small huff, happy to see Giriko wasn’t immediately disobeying his command but still not completely satisfied. Giriko didn’t move, he just met Justin’s eye contact with a sharp smile and a raised eyebrow, saying without words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not moving, so show me what you’re talking so big about’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a patronizing stare, one that told Justin he didn’t think of him as much more than a kid that was far too confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really only did it to piss Justin off, he was certainly doubtful in some aspects and confused in others of what the fuck was happening… but he didn’t think Justin’s confidence was entirely misplaced. At the end of the day it was clear Justin knew what he was doing. Still there was no reason to let him know that he knew that though, not when it was entirely possible for him to bully the guy into overperforming to prove himself or someshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me like that, you can listen for 30 seconds… do you expect something amazing for that?” Justin’s voice was quiet, but it wasn’t as level and calm as it had always been before now. He was losing it, finally starting to look less perfect, breaking down from how annoyed he was. It was funny that this was what was getting Giriko what he wanted. Justin had really only led himself into this dead end, if he wasn’t such a control freak then he could still look as perfect as he wanted to and he wouldn’t have to be so upset right now. Giriko’s smile widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sitting here like you wanted, are you gonna do anything or what? I only promised patience if you could keep my interest, remember?” Justin’s face went still, not glaring but somehow still getting the idea across using only his murky eyes. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy with that response but also didn’t have anything to say back. Almost immediately he started to move to line them up, trying to shut Giriko up and move on from this before he got completely and entirely pissed off. Giriko didn’t have any complaints. It was like he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words ‘finally’ on his lips. He didn’t dare utter them though, he didn’t want to make this take longer than it already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko almost bit right through his tongue when Justin moved to press and squeeze him inside with a tiny cry. He only managed to get the head of his dick in before Justin pulled back again, his legs wobbling the slightest bit. Giriko didn’t need to ask to know it hurt, that Justin wasn’t just blowing sunshine at the beginning of this saying Giriko was bigger than he was expecting. It took every shred of self restraint to not just force himself in when Justin moved down again, this time managing to push down further, going down more and more until he was finally fully seated, gasping through the overwhelming sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second they just sat there, Justin’s head hanging limp over his shoulders for a bit, sweat dripping from his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had someone tell me I couldn’t keep their interest before you know? You don’t seem to realize how lucky you are, how many men would kill to be in your place right now.” The words came out fucking nowhere it seemed, spoken almost like a confession. Giriko was at a loss, especially since he actually did have an idea for that, he knew from the second he met Justin that the brat had most certainly brought men to their knees before. Still, he was shocked Justin was bringing that up, the kid seemed to hold himself to a standard that was far above petty bragging. He must’ve really riled Justin up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be worried about keeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>interest, not the other way around.” There was a clear misunderstanding here, one that Giriko really hadn’t expected to have such an effect on Justin. He had meant losing interest in waiting, not losing interest in Justin. He was far too interested in Justin to just decide he didn’t care about the guy midway through having sex but it was clear the kid wasn’t realizing that and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giriko wasn’t entirely sure what to do about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I keeping your interest then? Cause if so I’d be really into feeling your tight little ass start to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was crass, rude, but also reassuring in it’s own way. Justin practically all at once lost his threatening aura and blinked as confusion took over his features. He was entirely subdued with that, no longer angry and now more embarrassed than anything. It was weird, but not weird enough that Giriko really batted an eye at it, he just wanted to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if to highlight his desire for that he grabbed onto Justin’s hips and ground himself as deep as he could into the other, a grumbling moan leaking out from his lips as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin seemed to be fine with that, he leaned down to meet their lips again and started to move his hips, grinding on Giriko’s lap and rubbing his dick on the silky walls of his ass while also making sure it didn’t escape for even a second. There was no fucking way Giriko was going to be sastified with just that, it was more of a horribly delicious teasing that got him oh so close but would never tip him over the edge. His hips snapped up involuntarily, chasing after the feeling that was being promised to him but never entirely delivered with each movement and grunted into Justin’s warm kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them really wanted to be the first to break their kiss so they could really get moving more, Giriko was extremely pissed Justin was so set on being on top because if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’d be easy for them to kiss and move at the same time. That irritation didn’t last long though, nothing except the pleasure running through his veins could last more than a couple seconds. He broke off their kiss with a gasp and forced Justin up. He couldn’t take this anymore, Justin was going to fucking move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking Justin up himself he grabbed onto the brat’s waist with an iron tight grip and started to move him up and down himself, practically jacking off with Justin’s body. He could feel Justin’s heart beating under his hands, could tell there would be deep black bruises on his hips the next day… but he could also hear the pleased moans coming out of Justin and feel the guy’s poor attempts to try and help despite the fact that he was completely and entirely trapped within Giriko’s strength right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was feeling how fucking great Justin was inside, how hot and tight and perfect he was. Best of all, with each thrust he seemed to be forcing out more and more ‘undignified’ squeaks and moans from the guy. There was something about seeing how turned on and hot Justin was getting that made all of this feel even better… he wanted to see the guy lose himself in pleasure and goddammit he was getting that. Justin looked like he could barely keep up, like he was losing his grip on where he even was right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Justin… how dare you make me wait so long for this.” Justin didn’t have any response to that, he might not have even heard it in all honesty. Giriko wouldn’t blame him too much if he didn’t, he wasn’t even really looking for a response, just a way to vent some of the overwhelming sensations that were boiling him alive. Trying to let some of the building tension out without cumming, not wanting to finish quite yet, not ready this moment to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko… Giriko harder… please…” Hearing Justin, the smug piece of shit, be the first to beg between them was fucking everything he needed here. The pleasure of feeling Justin wrapped so perfectly around him, hearing the kid’s voice, someone beg him… and knowing he won? It was pretty much everything he could’ve wanted all at once. His teeth all slotted together between there points, a sharp shark tooth smile so sastified that he felt like a new fucking man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Justin so perfectly requested he started to go harder, probably far harder and faster than Justin signed up for. In fact, Justin actually screamed in fear as Giriko sat up to flip them over so he could really go all out. That scream was just encouragement though, Giriko wanted to hear Justin completely lose it, thats what he fucking wanted since they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount he was sweating at this point was gross, but as he moved to brush back his wilting bangs Justin stopped him to do it himself, brushing his fingers under Giriko’s chin and his stubble as he pulled away again. It was such a fucking enchanting touch it wasn’t fair. Justin apparently wanted to push that unfairness though and looped his arms around Giriko’s neck to pull him down into a wet sloppy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko swore Justin’s kiss got him more drunk than any type of alcohol on this godforsaken earth. He wasn’t sure how he had gone on so long never feeling this, it felt almost like a crime that he had been denied of something so fucking amazing until now. Biting down on Justin’s lips he growled as Justin started to try and break away, gasping and drowning into their kiss as he clamped down and came with a beautiful shriek that was almost entirely swallowed by Giriko’s greed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Giriko hated to admit it he was getting awfully close himself at this point, any second now and he’d fall off the edge just like Justin had. He didn’t want it to be over yet, especially not now with Justin moaning and crying unabashedly as he was mercilessly fucked even while coming down from a mind altering orgasm. Sadly he didn’t have much of a choice though. With a few heavy thrusts he made as strong and heavy as possible, really trying to make Justin cry with every single one, he came. A bone aching groan buzzing out of his body as he slumped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them needed to say anything to know the other was exhausted beyond words. It was fucking dark out by this point, they had really taken their sweet fucking time here and wore themselves out so much that when Giriko pulled out he just flopped over the brat to fall asleep like that. Justin surprisingly didn’t struggle or try to get up and leave despite the fact that Giriko had been pretty sure the guy was going to do that as soon as they finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead they just laid there, Giriko subconsciously wrapping himself around the blonde, feeling his heartbeat with a soft pleasure as Justin sighed beneath him, his little breaths getting further and further apart until they hit the rhythm of sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo ok, my internet died for like 7 hours tonight so I had all the time in the world to do nothing. but. this. Which tbh kinda sucked but at least I made some crazy progress. <br/>This is one of those chapters that i'm kinda self conscious of because theres so much back and forth which i feel like people find annoying... but also I feel like it might work here? That battle for dominance thing FF writers love only without those words bc I refuse to be that stereotypical lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote most of this chapter in one mood and then edited it in a completely different mood so idk if that's apparent or not but if it is sorry, also a short reference to their age gap Justin being 18 and Giriko being 36 (not mentioned but Arachne's 50 being the Milf we all need in life)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giriko woke up breaking off in the middle of a snore. It was an extremely inelegant choking noise as Blair mercilessly jumped onto his stomach. For a second his tired body was panicked, looking for who attacked him, but as soon as he felt the tell tale toothpick paws digging into his sternum he groaned and rolled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his sleep heavy haze he completely ignored the fact he had someone else in his bed. At least until he had flopped entirely over onto the person he had been spooning when he fell asleep… and felt no one there. Sitting up, almost fully awake now that he had been so rudely surprised again, he had a bad case of bed head and some drying drool on his cheek but more importantly, Justin was long gone, his clothes missing and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking his head under the bed he saw that the brat’s stash of underwear was missing too. The guy really made out like a bandit here. Giriko was surprised he managed to not only remember where Giriko had told him the underwear was but also had managed to get down there and out of the house without waking him up. It was fucking impressive… but also horribly disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once Giriko was interested enough that he didn’t want this to be a one and done, he wanted the brat as a more permanent fuck buddy. He had really been an amazing treat, like a fucking sweet wine that had been stocked for years just waiting to be drank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really wasn’t any use crying about it now though, Justin was off doing whatever the fuck he did and there wasn’t anything Giriko could do to hit him up again. He wondered if Justin was extremely intentional with that, he had been more than just persistent about being the one to come over to Giriko’s and not the other way around… What a little bastard. He probably had a fucking history just disappearing like that. For a bitch so clearly infatuated with Death’s BS he really didn’t have any qualms about being selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up Giriko groaned and cracked his back. Once he actually got up and noticed that it seemed to be well into the day… it made a lot more sense why Justin was gone. Giriko wouldn’t wait around for someone to get up in the brat’s shoes. It was shocking how long he had been out though, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>spend a day asleep if he was miserable or drunk enough or some combination, but he had been more than fine. Shrugging it off as his body trying to sabotage him because of course it was, he moved towards his kitchen, lazily scratching his ass as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blair was standing on the counter, looking at him with such anger that she hadn’t been fed until now. The shitty oven clock said it was almost 2, and since the little bitch was often fed in the early hours of the morning from her excessive yowling she was none too pleased… Giriko stopped walking for a second. Why had Blair waited so long to wake him up? She was like his alarm clock at this point… Had she woken Justin up or did she decide to not meow at all this morning? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blair you’re such a piece of shit, why can’t you at least keep your annoying behaviors fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>consistent? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What even happened this morning? Did you bite him? I swear to god if you're the reason he left…” Pinching her little cheeks she jumped backwards to get off the counter, huffy that Giriko had touched her face. For a second he thought he was rid of the little monster but quickly she started to wind around his legs, daring to trip him at any second. Taking the loud fucking hint he moved to fill up her bowl so she’d leave him alone and stop stepping on his goddamn feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the previous times he had guests in his apartment Blair had been a lot more handsy than she had with Justin…  Maybe that was because she got all her creepiness out early collecting his underwear and then getting carried like a sack of potatoes however far. Still that didn’t seem completely right. In his experience Blair wasn’t the biggest fan of women, she wanted to be the alpha female or some shit and would fucking sit on some of Giriko’s guests faces while they slept and try to suffocate them… often times he had to lock her out of the room to avoid that shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Justin was decidedly not a woman… for some reason Giriko still had a real bad feeling Blair had done something. With a heavy sigh he leaned against the counter. There really wasn’t any point trying to figure out if Blair did anything, there was no way for him to guess. He wasn’t even sure why he cared so much, why his leg was shaking back and forth in a nervous tic. Justin was gone and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t matter to him. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his tongue he stood up straight again, huffing off to his couch to fall into it's well worn crevice shaped specially for him. Today was his day off and he was fucking wasting it being annoyed and tortured in his own mind. He supposed that wasn’t anything new though. It seemed par for the course that every fucking week when he was left alone he’d just wallow around like a sad sack of shit with no distractions from his rotten existence… but this time it wasn’t the normal shit that had just become the soundtrack to his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brand new thing was annoying, it felt so pointless and stupid but he couldn’t get it off his mind. It felt like he’d be lamenting in it forever, just upset over the fact that he’d been fucking left in the dust. Giriko knew a couple people who were the type to leave before their partner woke up so they wouldn’t have to deal with the awkward goodbyes or whatever, but he had never realized what it felt like on the other end. It felt like Justin had fucking pissed all over his pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling to himself he stared at his old shoddy TV, debating if there was anything worth watching at this time. From what he could remember it was usually still just daytime television and cartoons… nothing he was all that into. He had to do something though, just sitting here was driving him fucking insane. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily someone knocked on the door, making his heart leap up into his throat despite his better judgement and anger telling him he better not get his hopes up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took longer than necessary to open the door, trying to shame himself into not letting any positive emotions take hold, he’d only be fucking disappointed by them after all. It seemed he took too long though as when he moved to actually unlock the door he heard another angry knock and a woman’s voice yell for him to open up. They used his name, so they clearly were at the right place… It took Giriko a few seconds to figure out who it could possibly be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eruka…” Long baby blue hair and an awful angry glare were waiting for him on the other side, it seemed she had gotten herself into such a flurry getting over here that her orange beanie looked as if it was going to fall off into the dirty wet pavement. Ah. It was raining… Giriko scowled at the moaning gutter as he realized he hadn’t even looked outside yet today. With his luck he was finding himself kinda worried that the drain was going to break like it did last year and flood his fucking house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were coming tonight, Arachne isn’t going to be too pleased with you if you suddenly decide to skip.” The scowl that came over Giriko’s face was somewhere between livid and conceding. He hated that Eruka was using Arachne’s name just to get a rise out of him, but he also knew she was right about it. Still… he really wasn’t in the fucking mood to go all the way down there today, and adding to that he didn’t remember ever promising he was going to go anyway. He was a fucking adult, he had his own life and couldn’t just drop everything whenever they wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, right now there was nothing really to drop except his desire to sulk but goddammit, he had every right to sulk alone in his home and ruminate in there like a festering mold. He might’ve just been looking for something to distract him from it all but having someone force him into doing that was a different thing altogether. Stubborn was his fucking middle name and hearing Eruka trying to bully him into going was enough for him to want to sulk </span>
  <em>
    <span>victoriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was going, in fact I’m pretty fucking sure I said I was busy this week.” Eruka’s glare was obviously supposed to be menacing, but she barely came up to his collar and kinda looked like a teenager if you squinted so it was more just amusing than anything else. If she had brought Free with her it’d be a different story entirely but since she hadn’t… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that pathetic glare isn’t going to get you anything you want here, go the hell home. I know you're just looking for someone to take over your shift and I’m not going to do it.” Moving to slam the door in her face he grimaced when she held it open, her biceps flexing out as she used all the strength inside her to make sure he couldn’t. Eruka was by no means weak and it would be way </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much effort to try and fight her to shut the door. Turning back around to glare back at her he raised one of his eyebrows, looking to hear why she was so insistent right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me here, I would never voluntarily visit you.” Giriko wanted to just slam his head against the wall. Why could no one just give a fucking straight answer and cut all of this off at the head? He thought Eruka was better than this shit. Although… she had always been a bit weird about explanations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...My car broke down.” The weird pause at the beginning of that meant that she knew she was begging him here despite really not wanting too. Giriko didn’t know what to do other than laugh tiredly. What the hell was her plan if he had originally followed her out thinking he really had to make it in today? Offer to drive him and then act like she didn’t know it was broken down? The idea of Giriko ever agreeing to drive with her was insane, she was a fucking maniac. It was no way it wasn’t her fault it had gotten fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you pay me?” Eruka looked livid, but like she was expecting him to be impossible. Which she really should’ve been expecting. Giriko wasn’t too fond of being people’s emergency contact, he didn’t care about them enough to give them the help they needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you're so drunk you can’t see straight do you want me to leave you in the gutter?” Giriko was really tempted to say yes, in his own weird way he liked being passed out somewhere pathetic where he could really just feel bad for himself. Doing that was going to end with getting arrested or run over one of these days though so having Eruka forcing him not to was really the only thing keeping him from disaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Show me where the hell you parked.” Grabbing his keys Giriko shoved Eruka forward so he could get out his fucking door and lock it. It was colder than was comfortable outside, especially because Giriko was still shirtless… ah he was shirtless. Eruka seemed to realize he had finally noticed that and gave him an extremely judgemental look. He just gave her a sneer and went back inside. Eruka came in with him, making sure he couldn’t just close the door and lock it and pretend she wasn’t out there anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great to see how much she trusted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went back to his bedroom he could hear Eruka talking to Blair, presumably petting her and having the very small cat time she could get before Giriko kicked her out again. Really, if she liked cats so much she should just get her own. She always claimed she couldn’t because she had a million fucking frogs and her boyfriend had a giant dog, but he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t want her in his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching for a random shirt he threw it on with a huff, his bedroom was a fucking mess. The sheets were still all twisted around and… squinting his eyes to get a better look at something that didn’t seem right he moved over there to go pick it up. It was black and thin, like a cord of some sort. Tugging it up he realized it was a pair of headphones he had never seen before. He didn’t really listen to music all that much so there was no way they were his. Twisting the buds around he noticed they had Death masks on them… ah it was that kid’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko what the hell is taking you so long? I thought you wanted to get this over with?” Throwing the headphones back down he grit his teeth and storm back out into the main room, he was going to kill her, telling him what to do in his own fucking home. Leaning around the door frame he saw Eruka sitting on his couch, Blair trying to swat at something in her hands. Goddammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certainly making yourself at fucking home, get out. We’re fixing your car, not having a fucking play date.” Eruka rolled her eyes and got up, letting Blair roll off instead of moving her first. Luckily she didn’t need anymore encouragement than he gave, she went straight out the door, looking at him to follow with firm eyes that said she wasn’t going to leave if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giriko just grumbled under his breath and moved to shove past her, getting out of his apartment and looking at her to get out as well so he could fucking lock it for real this time. She didn’t fight him with it, she actually had a thin smile on her face as she went to stand behind him, waiting for him to finish before starting to lead him to her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it took you so long to notice you weren’t wearing a shirt, do you just never think about what you look like? It’d explain some things.” Eruka was already making her way down the steps as she said that, probably putting space between them so it wouldn’t devolve into a hissy fight with half hearted slapping. Regardless of her reasoning Giriko could only give her a tired look that screamed for her to cut it out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Ms. Panda Eyes, do your makeup right next time and maybe you can say shit like that.” From the way Eruka’s face wrinkled up like an old apple, it seemed like that had offended her a good amount. Giriko only smiled victoriously, glad to have finally shut her cocky ass up. He really was tired of this and a dark bitter part of him wanted her to be as miserable as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do my makeup for creeps like you, shut up and get moving.” She turned on her heel and started to walk off without him, expecting him to follow her. Giriko was half tempted to let her keep walking until she realized that Giriko really didn’t need to follow her at all right now. He let her go on for a bit before deciding that it’d end up being less of a hassle for him if he just swallowed it down and got it over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actin’ so sore like you didn’t start it. If you’re gonna come out to my fucking apartment and demand me to come with you, then you’re gonna have to expect me to tell you the cold harsh truth.” Eruka was ignoring him, knowing that when he was in this mood there wasn’t anything worthwhile that would come out of his mouth. Which she wasn’t wrong about, Giriko knew all the words stuck to his teeth like gross old taffy were overly cruel, made up to sting as much as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're kinda ugly Eruka. You look like a toad. Although for you maybe that’s a dream.” Considering the rung of life they both came from, if that really hurt her that’d be kinda pathetic. Just being who they were meant hearing far worse than that daily, even walking down the street they had people crossing the street to not have to walk by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think everyone but Arachne is kind of ugly.” Eruka finally looked back at him with that, not willing to let her pride be tarnished by letting that go. Still her response was lazy, said without any real emotion. She wasn’t interested in this game, she was bored by it, expecting it. It made the bitterness in Giriko’s soul boil hotter, misery loved company and he wanted her to join him in this bullcrap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true, I met a brat last night that was unbelievably gorgeous. I don’t think anyone could look at him and argue otherwise.” Giriko’s voice sounded the slightest bit dejected, but he couldn’t tell if it was because Eruka was ignoring him or if because he was still thinking about how Justin left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why don’t you marry him then? If he doesn’t run away from the fucking sewer creature you are first of course.” Giriko stopped dead, not because of the insult, he couldn’t care less what she said, they were the same like that. Plus her boyfriend was a fucking giant man buldging with muscle in a way you knew was more for show than actual strength… so needless to say Giriko didn’t understand her taste. No, he stopped because of her suggestion, it made him stumble back slightly as he finally processed it, a red burning his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why on earth would I do that?” Eruka was a fair bit ahead of him now, not realizing he had stopped yet. When she turned around she looked a mixture of confused and annoyed, not understanding what got him so worked up. They stared at each other for a second, and then a horrible smile came over Eruka’s face. The kind of smile you saw from an older sister right before she decided how to steal your dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko… are you in love with this guy? Why did you even think for a second I was serious? Has that idea already crossed your mind?” The sheer amusement dripping out of Eruka’s tone like venom dried up before it could even reach Giriko, his embarrassment boiled it away before it could even get close. It wasn’t even that he was embarrassed that Eruka was calling him out though, he really couldn't care even a little bit what she thought of him, what he was embarrassed by… his mouth felt all cottony and dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Justin in white…. Blue eyes and pale hair blending in and making his warm red lips stick out all the more, all of his beauty roped off by a curtain of white lace, turning him into something reserved for only his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augh!” Running headlong into some rich shmuck’s shrubbery he let all the sticks and leaves stab into him, looking for something that would take that image out of his mind and let him completely forget it. Eruka shouted, screaming his name in shock that he had just done that. He didn’t blame her, but he also didn’t respond, he was too busy biting a hole through his lip. The image of Justin wasn’t disappearing, no matter how hard he tried it only seemed to evolve more and more, turning into a scene he didn’t want to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko! Giriko get out of there! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Eruka managed to grab onto his waistband and haul him out of the plant, throwing him back onto the sidewalk to lay there in misery as she checked how bad of damage he had done to the plant. It seemed bad, they needed to get out of here before the owner noticed for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’ve actually fallen in love with someone. Does he even know you exist?” That would’ve been the most sympathetic Giriko had ever heard Eruka, but she was far too annoyed to sound anything but demanding and impatient. Still, it was surprising she wasn’t just laughing at his plight here, he’d do that in her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we had sex.” Giriko was by no means willing to accept the idea he was in love with Justin, but he didn’t argue with Eruka either, he already knew there was no point to all of that. She’d take anything he said and chalk it up to denial, probably using everything he said against him and as fuel to the fire. Saying as little as possible was the only way to go about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you call him again?” Eruka was being weird about this… he had no idea what she was hoping for with this. They didn’t hang out often enough that it’d really affect her life at all if he met someone, was she planning something? Or was she just hoping she’d never have to deal with his bullshit again if she auctioned him off to someone? Whatever it was, Giriko wasn’t interested in her inference. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left before I woke up.” His voice came out like a fucking brat that was being a piece of work on purpose because he had already decided he was miserable and didn’t want anyone else to fix it. It would be unbelievably childish if it weren’t for the fact that he really just wanted this hopeless cause to be dropped and forgotten. Eruka seemed to consider that for a second, trying to decide whether or not to give him mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you slept with an unbelievably beautiful guy last night and he left you before you woke up… you sure it wasn’t a dream? If he was really such a beauty I don’t know why he’d waste his time with you.” The sigh that came out of Giriko’s throat as he pulled himself off the ground so he was at least sitting mostly upright was so tired and annoyed he could probably make some children cry. Giriko honestly wasn’t sure if he had ever made a noise more disappointed in his life, it was just such low hanging fruit… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know it wasn’t a dream, come on lets just get going.” Pressing his hands onto his knees to start to force himself up off the pavement he grunted when Eruka held his shoulders down and made him stay on the dirty sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, not yet. What do you know about him? If he really exists I need to meet this guy.” When he looked up at Eruka to see if she was fucking serious here she only gave him a firm look that said to spit it up. Her interest in this wasn’t ok, Giriko didn’t want anyone’s gross hands in his love life, he didn’t even want his own in there, he didn’t want it to exist at all. Rubbing his eyes he found his mouth dry and twitchy for a drink, something to ease the new headache throbbing at his temples and let him just have a merciful break from it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Eruka, he was real fucking young, probably barely legal and was a teacher at that fucking academy.” He was barely paying attention to Eruka at this point, he was looking down at the rainwater trickling down the curb off into one of the drains, feeling it weighing down his hair and tickling his skin in an uncomfortably intimate kind of way. He didn’t sign up for this, he had only agreed to help her with her fucking car not to become the new rumor of the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giriko you slept with a kid?” Eruka didn’t sound scandalized or disgusted as much as she sounded confused, she clearly wasn’t referencing that he had done anything illegal as much as she was disappointed that he was messing around so far out of his age range. Still, the need to clarify and make sure she understood that he was not being </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>creepy was too hard to ignore. He wasn’t going to be dragged through the mud like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was legal! Plus it’d be a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to reject this guy. I was already ignoring the stupid academy badge so being weirdly young was barely something to blink at.” Giriko was so torn between feeling fucking awful and being livid that he wasn’t even sure what mood he was in. He knew the second he opened the door that Justin was trouble. In that </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew Justin had fucked over countless men, he had thought those words exactly, he had known what he was doing and did it anyway like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People that ‘perfect’, people who were hiding how cruel and harsh they were under that level of unbelievable beauty would never bring anything fucking good to anyone’s life… except maybe bragging rights. As if anyone would believe Giriko anyway if they did see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess we know why he was interested now. Probably thought you were a cool older guy instead of a washed up nobody.” Eruka’s face bent into something concerned when Giriko only nodded in acknowledgement. She was clearly expecting something more explosive, an insult in turn for calling him a nobody. She stood up straight and rolled onto the back of her ankles to stare up into the cloudy sky and think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you at least get his name? Or was it that quick of a hookup?" Giriko didn’t realize until that second that he wished he didn’t know Justin’s name, it’d be so much easier to forget him or to have him turn into nothing more than a memory of a chance encounter with an angel if he didn’t know he had a name and an existence outside of that night. He shamefully wanted Justin to himself and it was horrible to know the guy was going around with whoever right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was Justin." Eruka’s nose seemed to wrinkle up with that, she seemed far more upset and disgusted by that then anything else they had said thus far. It was really a surprising reaction, so much so that his self loathing disappeared a bit with the curiosity. It seemed more like he said Free was in the hospital then just giving her the name of a guy he banged. Still, he didn’t break the weird silence that came over them after that. First he wanted to hear whatever was on the tip on Eruka’s tongue. She was clearly swishing something around in her mouth, trying to decide the best way to breach the topic… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's a pretty common name, huh?” She was beating around the bush. Eruka normally didn’t have a problem blurting out whatever was on her mind, especially when she was talking to him and couldn’t care less about the consequences of her actions. Whatever this was reeked, it felt suspicious. She was hiding something from him right now, something he absolutely needed to know now that she was making such a big deal out of it… and because it was about Justin, who he was pathetically desperate to hear more about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Eruka’s lips pulled down into a strained, uncomfortable frown. Giriko could see the regret in her eyes, how she suddenly wished that she had never pushed him to answer all those questions. It was obvious at this point that she knew who Justin was, or at least had a good idea… Giriko couldn’t stop his heart from racing with that, he didn’t want it to, but it was going crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin’s the name of Lord Death’s youngest scythe… right?” As soon as Eruka said those words it was like his world stopped, all the desperate emotions stopped dead and actually turned entirely around into disgust. Justin’s overly expensive cross, laughing when Giriko mistook him for a student, fucking ego he had, Justin’s suggestion of other men dying to be in his shoes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no fucking way. He had assumed Justin had been referencing being a teacher but he had never fucking bothered to ask. Of course he didn’t, he couldn’t have screwed Death’s perfect little assistant. There was no way that disgusting piece of shit that always showed up on the shitty static of his TV was that beautiful in real life… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus that Justin, the one on TV, was supposed to be one of Lord Death’s ‘children’- holy little bastards who weren’t fucking tainted by human desires or some shit, put in this world to do nothing but make Death feel like a literal god… The idea of one of those brats being so good at sucking cock was fucking insane to even think of, he’d probably get slapped if he even suggested it in public. Oh god what if Justin had sucked Lord Death off before? Giriko felt a gross shiver go up his spine. To think he could’ve ever fucked the same person Death had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you're having a meltdown over there, don’t tell me you actually got to third base with that guy… how on earth could you not realize it was him? He’s on TV all the time.” Eruka looked as uncomfortable and disgusted as he was right now. At least he wasn’t alone in being utterly shocked. This really couldn’t be right, not only would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>play nice with a scythe but any self respecting scythe wouldn’t have spent their time with him. Surely they would know who their precious father’s enemies were… Giriko grimaced as he realized that he probably was supposed to know who the scythe’s were too in that case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I… I  never expected a rich brat like that to come over to my apartment! He was bringing Blair home! I wasn’t like ‘Oh, wow I’ll invite one of Lord Death’s children to my place’ I don’t know what they look like well enough to recognize them out of uniform!” The entire night was starting to take on a new tune, Justin seemed a lot less gorgeous now that he knew who he was, now he seemed mostly… fake. They were fucking figureheads weren’t they? Being pretty was probably part of their job description. What did they fucking do to look like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was bringing Blair back?” Giriko was already worn out, still on the floor from earlier and just burying his head in his hands with a slow back and forth shake of disbelief. This couldn’t be reality, it had to be a dream. Or maybe Eruka was right from the very beginning of this and all of it had been a dream, he fell asleep watching Death’s stupid broadcast and saw Justin before having a wet dream… There had to be another explanation. Eruka stamped her foot, snapping him back to attention and demanding a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Blair had been stealing his underwear for like the last month. I had a goddamn Death Scythe’s underwear stashed under my bed for so long thinking it was my cat just bothering some random neighbor.” At this point Giriko wasn’t even really talking to Eruka, he was more just saying his racing thoughts out loud, completely off the deep end with this revelation. She seemed to pick up on that and just sighed, not exactly upset with him but resigning to the fact he was going to be out of it for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow I’m willing to bet that you're the only person on Earth who has been in possession of a Death Scythe’s used underwear. Congratulations creep.” Giriko felt his fingers dig into his eye sockets, hoping somehow that would let him reach into his brain and scoop that knowledge out of him. It didn’t work. Still he had an idea how it could still help. Bending backwards so his sharp teeth and bulging eyes looked straight at Eruka he watched in satisfaction as she jumped back in fear, grossed out at the expression he could pull. It wasn’t nearly enough to make this moment ok but it was something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God just kill me already.” Letting himself fall all the way back so he was just laying on the ground he made a grossed out expression when his back hit the cold wet concrete. Laying out in the rain seemed like it should be a really dramatic moment but now that he was sitting there he was just uncomfortable. Eruka poked him with her shoe a couple times, annoyed and unsympathetic to his plight now that he had stretched it past the acceptable amount of time to be dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a 36 year old man, just get over it already. Or at least handle it better, I don’t want to deal with your shit.” Sitting up straight with a glare he watched her move off the side so he could get up with a scarily intense focus. It was her fucking fault poking it all around until what actually happened got uncovered, it was only fair she had to deal with some of the suffering here. Also she was in her 30s too, what the fuck was she doing calling him old? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really don’t want to deal with my shit then don’t fucking harrass me and make me tell you my shit dumbass.” She wrinkled her nose at that but offered him her hand to fucking rip him off the floor so they could go fix her stupid car. A truce formed in the desire to not have to spend anymore time together than they already had to tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore to god he was going to steal something from her as payment for this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing Eruka as more than just a passing face :0 she's always been my favorite witch so hopefully I did her justice ;; (I've been considering something for Arachne lately so maybe august will be witch month)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! Ok, I think this is only the like second multichapter fic I've finished for SE but in my defense it has 0 plot and needed little to no planning/design, my other shit takes time and really annoyingly complicated layouts. Anyway! This is extremely dirty and I apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giriko never really was the type to have guests, it wasn’t a shock to anyone who knew him or had even just seen his apartment that he wasn’t a hospitable man. He didn’t even really like people, he’d of course go out for drinks and occasionally make ‘friends’ of some random bar goers and maybe have a night with one of them… but the second the cruel light of dawn came he wanted nothing to do with them, and they usually wanted nothing to do with him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was ever for even a second under the impression he’d ever be anything but a hookup for them. Very rarely people would misinterpret him as a playboy since he worked with all women (and one gross old fuck everyone ignored), but most people could tell just looking at him he was just a sad sack of shit that wanted to be left alone. He wanted to be left alone but for the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>third </span>
  </em>
  <span>day in a row someone was knocking his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored it at first, pretending he wasn’t home. It took about 10 minutes of on and off knocking, this fucker not giving up for whatever reason before he heard a deafening crash. He jumped out of his skin with a shout, falling off his couch as he looked over to where his door was in shock. What the hell had they done? He stared at the door for about 9 seconds before the noise thundered through his apartment again, his door shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit they were trying to break down his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko was honestly at kind of a loss, in his entire life he had never had someone just try to kick his door in. The one time someone did break in it was because he left his door open like a dumbass and he wasn’t inside… Did he have a baseball bat or something? It was the middle of the day! Who was breaking in right now? Trying to slow his racing thoughts he got up slowly, maybe the best bet was just… to open the door. They wouldn’t be expecting it that’s for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking their face in before they could process the door was open would give him an advantage with whatever this was… Giriko was more nervous than he would’ve expected being if someone had asked him to visualize this situation. Well, it was less nervous than it was so horribly shocked and confused that he was just sort of trying to figure out what was going on instead of getting angry like he probably would’ve if he had more warning about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand closed around the knob and after it shaked one more time he swung the door open. He had a hell of a moment of deja vu when his eyes met angry blue. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue. His plan had been to take the intruder by surprise but he was so shocked to see Justin on the other side that he had no chance of doing anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin didn’t waste anytime fucking punching him in the stomach, furious with Giriko for reasons he honestly didn’t understand. The impact made him grunt and bend over slightly, letting Justin grab onto his neck and throw it down so hard that Giriko fell to the floor. What the fuck? Why the hell was this brat so strong? Giriko had certainly gotten in fights before, and had unfortunately losts a few times as well, but it had been nothing like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to get up Justin stepped over him into the house, slamming the door behind them and locking it. Giriko wasn’t sure he’d ever been this scared of a goddamn child. What had he even done? He didn’t get an answer, but he did feel the collar of his shirt grabbed onto like a scruff and his body get dragged across the carpet by his fucking neck. Shouting out some kind of protest it only came out as a weird gurgle as his throat was cut into by his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was getting weird, it was way too hard to breathe like this, where were they going? Trying to claw his fingers in between his neck and the fabric he tried to ease the pressure even the tiniest bit. He didn’t get a chance before Justin stopped and threw him forward, sliding him across the floor and giving him fucking rug burn on his own carpet. When he finally stopped moving he coughed with a disgusting wet popping noise and looked up to see what the fuck was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a mistake that night that he had noticed Justin looked like he carried an overly holy judgement behind his eyes, filled with the fire of thrones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on Earth are you thinking? If you know who I am then you know I have an image to retain, you piece of </span>
  <em>
    <span>garbage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Giriko didn’t know what the fuck to say back to that. He still didn’t know what he did. In fact… he was starting to think something else happened here that Justin was blaming him for, because he really didn't do anything close to receiving this kind of ire in the past 2 days. In his lifetime? Totally, but still not to Justin in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa you fucking brat, I didn’t do shit! I’ve literally left my house once these past two days, I’m minding my own business so why don’t you do the fucking same?” Those were apparently the magic words, or at least enough that a lot of Justin’s anger disappeared and was replaced by a horrible confusion… and a bit of fear. What the hell brought him here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? You… If you didn’t do it…” Justin’s face turned a sinfully cute pink, he looked embarrassed and overwhelmed and at a complete loss. It was the expression you’d expect to see on someone who just heard someone confess their love to them…. Which didn’t make any fucking sense. Giriko was fucking bruised and his nose was actually bleeding the tiniest bit from the fall, but he still couldn’t stop himself for feeling bad for the little shit. He hated that. He should be throwing Justin out a window but the brat was so fucking good at seeming innocent even after beating him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you think I did? Throwing me around like this you’d think I killed someone! Really, what the fuck? My head would be bleeding if this wasn’t carpet!” Giriko wasn’t exactly surprised that Justin didn’t seem to feel even the slightest bit bad, but it did fire his anger up even faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone sent me roses and… I have no idea who it could be… I can’t let people think I’m...” Justin trailed off but he got the drift. Something weird and bitter settled over his heart as he heard it, it was like he had something toxic and gross in his mouth he needed to spit out but was worried if he did he’d fucking throw up. He didn’t want to hear this shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck did you think I’d send you flowers? I’m nowhere near that pathetic and desperate!” The way Justin flinched back the slightest bit from that made Giriko’s stomach churn painfully, he had no idea why that fucking hurt but he didn’t let himself dwell on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I haven’t met anyone new or really anyone at all in the past month, I’ve been busy. I don’t know who would suddenly send that if I don’t know them at all…” The way Justin put that made his skin crawl, sounded like a fucking creep pulled that off then, a stalker of some sort. Being as well known as Justin was, it wasn’t all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird. The Death Scythes all got threats and complaints constantly, that was public knowledge. So it wasn’t a surprise that someone could manipulate that system to send creepy love letters in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus Justin was young, he had been a part of Lord Death’s group since he was absolutely fucking tiny but he hadn’t been really addressing the public at all until last year. It made sense all of this new shit would be taking him off guard and making him panic. Still, you think they would’ve warned him about it, or at least he would’ve seen it coming. It wasn’t like he came out of nowhere with no preamble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking him out of that useless thought process Justin screamed suddenly, jumping up and stumbling back. He sounded scared, horrified, Giriko had no idea what the fuck had happened until he saw purple eyes open out of inky blackness… Blair walked between and around Justin’s legs and made the kid freak out trying to get away from her. It was such a weird display that Giriko didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking scared of cats? You fucking brought her home, why are you flipping out now?” Justin was trying to back up, thinking maybe he could get out of Blair’s way and she’d go about her business. Poor fuck didn’t know how cats worked and that they wanted and were trying to wrap around your feet like the world’s worst pair of socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it wet? It licked my leg!” Sure enough, to prove Justin wasn’t lying, Blair’s little pink tongue poked out again to lick the small slip of skin between where his pant leg had hiked up and where his shoe started, the noise the brat made in response was so strained and upset Giriko had to laugh. God, he had no idea what Blair was doing and if it was anyone else he’d probably kick her off so the brat could relax, but since it was Justin… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, she’s trying to make you feel better, isn’t that nice?” Giriko’s voice was heavy and mocking, he was having a great time watching Justin bounce between his two feet trying to get away from Blair. The absolute horror and overwhelment behind Justin’s eyes made it seem like he was hanging off a cliff, he was actually entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ok, Don’t fucking cry.” Justin didn’t really show any signs that he was starting to cry but he also didn’t seem displeased by Giriko teasing him, he was far too preoccupied trying to pathetically back up onto the wall to get away from Blair. The easiest way to do this would just be to pick Blair up and lock her in the bathroom but the best way to do this… the way that would get him what he fucking wanted here…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking Justin up the kid made a noise of confusion, obviously not expecting Giriko to handle the problem like this, but he didn’t argue either. The way he wrapped his arms around Giriko’s neck to steady himself made Giriko struggle not to make a pleased growl back. Justin felt right in his arms like this, and as he scared Blair off he didn’t put Justin down. He wasn’t ready for this skin contact to end yet, especially not with Justin curling into his chest making him feel like he had the entirety of the brat safe within his soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we fucking take a break from this, something tells me you need to relax.” The way Justin shrunk in his arms hearing that, turning smaller and smaller in rather fear or submission, was far too tempting. Still, he wanted to hear a response. Justin didn’t offer him one, at least not right away. For a moment they just stared at each other, making an intoxicating eye contact where neither of them would be able to look away even if they wanted to… before, finally, Justin’s fingers shyly came up to rub gently under his nose, flicking away the bloody flakes so they could meet their lips without tasting too much copper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s soft fingers were caressing the sides of his face so gently, having originally been used to pull their faces together but now just savoring the feeling of Giriko’s flesh… it felt fucking unreal. A loud part of his brain reminded him over and over this was a Death Scythe, but it was way too easy to ignore while he was this close to Justin and he was tasting his kiss. He was really so sweet and soft, the perfect size for him with the right amount of bite that added the best kind of fear to it all. Fuck, he was really going to make this mistake again, wasn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Justin broke off their kiss with an unfairly cute gasp and teary eyes Giriko fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was being seduced. This had to be on purpose, it fucking had to be. Justin was enough of a bastard to do something like this, that was undeniable. The question was whether or not Justin was interested in him enough to put this kind of effort in. From the way the scythe was looking at him with a shy expression that was desperate for more… there was at least an interest, even if not as big of a one as Giriko unfortunately had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you were just looking to tease me here…” Justin’s voice was somewhere between whiny and dangerous, trying to be soft and carefree but undeniably pissed Giriko was just standing here right now. It was scary how hard it was to remember Justin broke in here, that he was handling someone who had just mercilessly beaten him up on a whim, a brat whose whole life was the bullshit academy and their god complex. God… he hated himself so much for being so fucking into this malicious disaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not teasing you, just really thinking about what’s fallen into my arms you know? Taking it all in.” It wasn’t exactly a lie and from Justin’s small little smile it seemed to have worked in his favor as a compliment. Made sense a brat like him would get off on the idea of someone thinking of him as something so amazing as to send them into a shock. Laughing under his breath he moved to bring Justin back into his bedroom, more than ready to have a second taste of what he thought disappeared for good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was a good thing Justin confused him for some creepy stalker, as annoying and demeaning as that was there was next to no chance he’d run into the asshole again. If he ended up being super lucky Blair </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have kept stealing his underwear and made it a routine kind of thing, but he really didn’t want to rely on his freak of nature cat to keep them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing Justin unceremoniously, and fairly harshly, onto his bed as a lame kind of payback for everything he had just had to deal with he smiled at how scared Justin looked upon landing. It was clear the guy was trying to process the very sudden change still, shocked he had been thrown and that despite the roughness of it was still perfectly ok. Giriko didn’t let him catch up before pushing him down into the sheets and caging him into a small easily controlled space underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand yourself what we’ve come across here yet, but I’m more than happy to help you learn.” Justin’s eyes were wide as saucers, clearly, pathetically unused to people talking to him like that. All at once it seemed to be fucking obvious that he was dealing with an extremely privileged </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, something he had sort of known upon meeting, really got a feeling for learning he was a scythe, and now was seeing the exact manifestation of. It was kind of pitiful, but more importantly so tempting to mess with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean by that?” Brushing back some of Justin’s hair he gave a tired but satisfied smile at how the brat’s face grew slightly red and unsure, it was like he came across a trigger that made Justin all shy and confused. He didn’t clarify anything or answer Justin’s question, instead he pressed his thumb hard onto the side of Justin’s lips. At first the scythe resisted, his face bunching up in displeased confusion, but then he seemed to figure it out and opened his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief second it was what Giriko wanted, but then Justin tried to close his lips around his thumb… it was far more annoying than it had any right being. He wanted Justin to just sit here right now, no moving, just become something to appreciate, a pretty face. Forcing his pointer finger inside Justin’s mouth along with his thumb he crammed both of them in between the brat’s jaw, making his mouth stay open, leaving his little tongue vulnerable and on display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko felt the slightest bit of drool bunch up around the side of his mouth as he looked down at a hazy eyed Justin not fighting against him at all, his mouth held wide and looking far too welcoming. His mouth looked tiny, tight. It had been last time but seeing it first hand made it all the more delicious and tempting… Having Justin swallow his dick down again would be better than anything else he could imagine, especially if he could move Justin around himself like he was doing now, like a warm little doll that would just be pretty for him. His bad personality silenced just for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any fantasy of that was quickly dashed though as Justin finally made a noise of upset, done with just being stared at. Giriko hesitantly obliged, retracting his fingers and meeting their lips again in a hungry kiss. He was honestly surprised at how greedily he was taking in everything he could get from Justin, desperate to feel the scythe in his entirety. He swore to god he could be given a week to just stare at Justin and play with him and never get bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally broke away a hot moan came out of Justin’s lips, perfectly accompanied by flushed red cheeks and a curtain of closed blonde lashes. At first Giriko thought it was just from the kiss, but then he realized Justin was bending around the hand that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been holding his face but ended up trailing down and gripping at his collar far harder than was really safe. Swallowing thickly he moved to dip his thumb in the little divot where Justin’s collarbones met and fucking bit through his lip when Justin gasped again. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko knew he’d probably get beaten up again if he bit marks all over Justin’s neck where they were close to impossible to hide, but how the fuck could he resist if the brat was having a reaction like this just to being touched? Leaning down to bite Justin’s throat to a pulp, fully ready to use his far too sharp teeth to his advantage he growled in distaste when Justin held him back, sensing his plan and getting in the way for whatever goddamn reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you’re really quite forward, and you wonder why I thought the roses were from you… Although I’ll admit it wasn’t just the affections that made me suspect you, it was more the color… bright orange would certainly go with your hair.” From the spacey way Justin was talking it was clear he was just saying whatever was on his mind without consideration, trying to calm himself down enough to not get completely swept away by Giriko’s minsterations. In any other situation Giriko wouldn’t be slowed down by that at all, he would’ve just taken it all as encouragement, but right now there was something he couldn’t help but get stuck on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? They were orange?” As Giriko managed to process that, coming out of his arousal enough to think clearly, he felt as if he had been caught red handed. Justin clearly had no idea why he could possibly be caught off guard by that but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fucking Eruka… she was messing with him! Orange roses were her speciality and there was no way anyone would able to buy a full bouquet from her flower shop, she fucking hoarded those things. He was going to kill her once this was over. What was she even thinking… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giriko are you ok?” Fuck he needed an excuse right off the bat, who fucking knows what would happen if Justin found out he not only was responsible in his own weird way for those roses but that he had also told someone else what happened between them… Biting his tongue he gave a shaky smirk, trying to look normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just surprised, after all do ya know what orange roses mean? I think your friend is trying to tell you something.” Being a florist Eruka was way too into flower meanings, she of course had to help people with making bouquets to their loved ones and giving them meaning but in her own personal life the interest was more… Well. She had sent him threats in the form of run over flowers before. He had left them there for a while before Eruka told him to pick it up because Blair would die if she ate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin wasn’t answering the question but from his big curious, but also overwhelmingly concerned eyes he wanted to hear what Giriko was referencing. The earlier mood had died entirely, but the awkward smile he was giving slowly turned into something more sincere as he stared down at the brat. Even in this new situation Justin looked way too fucking good on his sheets, the soft pillow puffing up around his head and making him seem like a natural part of it all. Eruka had used queen anne’s lace to mock and threaten him, ran over as if to say he’d never have what they represented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanctuary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eruka had left them fucking shredded all over his door after he had accidentally knocked Free’s teeth in, but right now all he could think about was how well they’d go with Justin’s uniform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orange roses mean enthusiasm and desire, someone’s got to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited to meet you.” He was scaring Justin, it was obvious that the more he said the more the fucking baby scythe was freaking out. It was probably really horrifying for him, some stranger being so interested in him to somehow get flowers with such a meaning into the academy. Giriko was really going to have to ask how the hell Eruka did it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, there was something incredibly satisfying about seeing Justin without even a hint of that horrible ego, at least it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing until he realized Justin was shaking, the beginnings of tears welling up in the sides of his eyes. Fuck. He… he wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t meant to scare Justin that much, he didn’t know how to deal with people crying normally, especially not out of fear. He couldn’t just tell Justin that whoever sent it was just some cranky woman who was looking to get back at Giriko and there was nothing to actually be afraid of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like you have any reason to be afraid of that, you almost knocked my fucking lights out 20 minutes ago.” Giriko wasn’t really even being dishonest there to make Justin feel better, if this imaginary stalker did exist like he was leading the other to believe, he couldn’t imagine them ever taking Justin down. He was just too fucking untouchable, both because he just looked so perfect you were too scared to, but also because he’d fucking break your hand if he didn’t want you near him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course if Giriko was to learn the day they met that Justin had a stalker he was scared of, he be a lot more fucking concerned. Justin just looked delicate and soft, in school branded uniforms that made me look rich and pampered. In other words, he looked like someone that would be really fucking easy to beat up and force to do whatever you wanted. However, after having his door almost broken down and been fucking thrown around by the scythe he knew that wasn’t the case. Justin could fucking handle himself fine, that guy would be toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again… he didn’t exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true…” Justin didn’t sound entirely convinced, but he didn’t seem scared anymore either. He was looking off to the side, staring out Giriko’s pathetic excuse for a window. Giriko honestly wished he knew what Justin was thinking right here, underneath a man he had just been trying to threaten, hearing all this weird shit he clearly didn’t know what to do with… For a bit he just watched Justin, looking to see if he could figure it out. There was no chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have nothing to worry about you little brat.” Giriko was shocked at how soft his voice came out, Justin looked a bit surprised himself. He got shocked out of his trance and met their eyes again. Giriko fucking hated how beautiful Justin was, he hated how Justin’s eyes seemed to shine as they stared at each other. He hated how he finally seemed to realize Justin seemed just as hypnotized by him as he was by the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How? Do you mean you’re going to protect me?” There was a sharp pull of Justin’s lip, a joke that didn’t come out as cruel as it probably was supposed to have been. Giriko felt a goddamn pipe spike through his throat and choke him, it made him completely unable to respond while also being desperate to. Part of him wanted to completely nuke this right here, to remind Justin of the reason he had originally come here and that he clearly didn’t want to turn this into anything… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giriko </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want this to become anything. Having to play nice with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the academy was a nightmare, He’d rather fucking die. There was also just the fact of how fucking young Justin was, actually caring about him would be exhausting. Giriko had never fucking wanted to relive the most confusing and weird moments of life that came with becoming an adult, and being with someone that still had to do that would probably be fucking worse then it had been going through it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin would literally be the worst thing to happen to his life, just everything he hated in life all concentrated into one insufferable person. Actually, Justin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the worst thing to happen to him, he really was, especially because Giriko couldn’t stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you let me.” Justin’s face bloomed into a petal pink, he was completely shocked by that response. It was pretty clear now that he had meant that as a joke, but still Giriko couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed of saying what he did. He… He hated it but he wanted Justin in his life. He didn’t want to wake up alone knowing the guy had left without even a goodbye again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretched on far too long, making a hot bitter flavor radiate out of his mouth and nose, enveloping him in the beginnings of despair. Right when it seemed over, the unsaid but loud rejection setting in, he felt Justin’s hands grab onto his shirt shyly. The eye contact they made, neither of them daring to even breathe, hurt. It stung Giriko’s very soul and made it bleed heavy copper drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin was twitching the tiniest bit, so many thoughts running behind his eyes, thousands of decisions being made and unmade over and over again. It was driving Giriko insane but he couldn’t even blame the brat, he knew what a bad idea this was. If anything Justin was being the more reasonable of them actually thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite a thing to say… I am a stranger to you, aren’t I?” Justin’s face was still burning a soft and pleasant red, he sounded demure, almost mumbling in a way that didn’t make sense with his personality thus far but showed hints of how… how happy he was to hear that. They weren’t making any actual skin contact right now but Giriko swore he could just hear Justin’s heart fluttering… or maybe it was his own. He wasn’t sure he knew the difference anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a hell of a thing to ask as well, don’t forget you started it.” The utter shock that came over Justin’s face was so fucking cute that Giriko couldn’t stop himself from rolling back onto the balls of his feet to laugh. Any tension or embarrassment that had been suffocating him before now completely disappeared. Jesus, what a goddamn moron he was dealing with. When Justin sat up to follow him and keep their eye contact Giriko only sighed and pushed the brat back down. He wasn’t interested in this running in circles, he wanted an instant rejection if it was a no, he was too old for these dumb games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? It's a yes or no question brat, let’s get on with this.” Giriko would be lying if he said he wasn’t basking in Justin’s overwhelmed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shellshocked </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression. The poor fuck clearly couldn’t catch up from being reminded that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one to suggest all of this, for a guy who carried himself with such confidence and a pride that made it obvious he found everything he said as correct this was probably a completely nightmare. After all he said he was interested, even if he didn’t realize it himself, now he was having to deal with that head on while being watched. It was a pretty delicious payback that Giriko couldn’t even be blamed for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes or no? Are? Wait wait…” Justin covered his face for a second, rolling to the side slightly so he could just breathe and try to figure himself out. It was seriously like Giriko could see the smoke coming out of Justin’s ears, his mind working in overtime. There was a brief moment where things started to seem like they were taking too long and Giriko wondered if Justin needed actual help, was it possible for people to actually short circuit? If it was, this would probably be what it looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously be suggesting that you want to be together, could you? I am misunderstanding this, right?” It was like a gunshot, Giriko just sighed, sitting back and brushing his hair out of his face. He had sort of seen this coming, it stung but not as much as it would’ve if it had just ended in silence like he thought it was going to earlier. At least like this he could really feel in the air how stupid Justin was and know he really wasn’t missing out on anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get out, and tell whoever forwards you letters to not accept flowers, why is that even an option?” Justin blinked, the gears behind his eyes turning slowly as he tried to process all of that. When the scythe sat up, his fingers nervously knotting together as he tried to find what to say only made Giriko grimace in annoyance. He wasn’t really interested in physically throwing Justin out but he supposed he could. Well, he definitely could, the brat was like a feather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you're serious?” The tiny voice that squeaked out of Justin’s chest was all cracked and awkward, the sound of a guy who had just finished puberty and still didn’t have a hang of what notes were too high for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore, get out, I’m not a fan of guests.” Giriko bit through his lip with an uncontrollable rage when he saw a heartbroken expression fall over Justin’s face, fucking guilt tripping him for not being into a brat who clearly expected anyone he was into to like him back. Or maybe it was just that it was his first time ever having a conversation like this and wasn’t expecting it to go so sour so quickly… either way Giriko didn’t fucking care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I really didn’t know you were serious! I didn’t…” Justin paused, his lips scrunching up like he had eaten a lemon. “I didn’t think you were the type to actually be interested in those kinds of things.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t an unfair assumption, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giriko </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t think he was the type to be into that shit. The fact that Justin thought he was being teased or was otherwise misunderstanding what that all meant wasn’t ludicrous… which just made this all the more annoying. Giriko was already mad and he wanted to fucking stay that way, he didn’t want to deal with the fact he had been too quick to the draw here. Especially because with this brat’s ego who knew what would happen if he just deferred here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He… he was really turning this into far bigger of a deal then it needed to be. Dropping his head into his hands he sat on the side of his bed with an exhausted, self defeated sigh. It had been a long fucking time since he had been so filled with self hate that he had to stop midconversation to deal with it, but right now it felt appropriate. Even more so when Justin came down around him, small enough to be like a weird lanky blanket over his back with sharp arms wrapping around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too…” It was quiet, whispered into his ear. Giriko stopped breathing as he felt the words heat up the shell of his ear and turn into a hot mass in the bottom of his stomach. He had been waiting to hear it this whole time but… he also hadn’t been expecting to hear it, at least not as point blank and honest as that was. No teasing or superiority complex, just a soft confession and a gentle touch. He had no fucking clue how to react to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko was way older than this bastard but, embarrassingly, he had never heard anyone say those words to him. He had dated other people sure, but they hadn’t really ever said out loud they liked each other. It was always far too casual for that… Giriko was already getting the very loud impression that casual wasn’t in Justin’s vocabulary. For a fucking teenager who already had an extremely high end and prestigious job casual was probably a myth to him, he undoubtedly had to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>110%. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. What on earth had he gotten himself into? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, painfully slow to meet their eyes again Justin gently let his fingers glide against his face to bring him into position to meet their lips again. It was like a punch in the stomach. He hated that fucking once again he was letting Justin take control here and push him around, the brat was just way too good at making him freeze up. It still made him feel like he was losing though. Especially after he got a taste of having Justin move to his every whim just minutes earlier. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have Justin follow his commands but yet he was just sitting here… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you let me show you what I meant then? Be real good for me so I can show you how good I’ll take care of you.” Giriko knew he was being unreasonably horny considering what had just happened here, but he couldn’t fucking help it, he couldn’t imagine having any other reaction to someone telling him they liked him anyway. It was like proving himself or some shit in the only real way he knew how. Still, Justin obviously wasn’t expecting that. His face went red and he drew back the slightest bit, trying to decide how to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I can do that… I’d like to see what you were thinking earlier…” It was Giriko’s turn to go the slightest bit red as Justin referenced his earlier staring as he had pried Justin’s mouth open. Luckily the brat was expressing interest in it and wasn’t pointing out how weird he was being, so that was something. Didn’t make it less embarrassing though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Why’d you stop me then? We could already be having fun if you didn’t.” Moving to hold onto Justin’s face he smiled at how the scythe stared at him with expecting but submissive eyes. He knew in reality that it was a good thing Justin stopped him so they could have that stupid conversation, but he couldn’t help but poke fun at it either. Getting Justin to squirm was really his goal here, he had a feeling that was going to be his goal for quite a while after this too… it’d be far too satisfying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a pretty good feeling you were about to do something that would ruin my skin and I wasn’t going to let that happen, I have an appearance to maintain.” Ah. Yeah he had been going to bite the ever loving hell out of Justin’s neck… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God what a vain little fucking princess you are, can’t take a couple bruises even after you busted my face in?” Justin rolled his eyes looking so utterly exhausted Giriko was actually mildly offended by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d sooner let you break my nose and show everyone that than have love marks where people can see them. You do… wait. Do you know who I am?” That was extremely disappointing to hear, not surprising but nevertheless disappointing. Giriko was pretty sure he’d get into some kinda problem having marks on him while at work and he wasn’t in any kind of situation even close to this brat’s. Which he still had to address didn’t he… After all Justin had only assumed he knew because of the roses, which Giriko already said weren’t his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t the first time but I figured it out.” Justin hummed in acknowledgement, clearly not really knowing what to say back to that. It was obvious that he wasn’t ashamed or anything, but he also wasn’t ignorant to his position being a bit of a roadblock in any kind of interaction. A quiet came over them for a bit, far more awkward than it had any right being… Giriko chewed on a response before ditching it entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patience was never his strong suit and neither was finding the words to say after an awkward moment. So, with no preamble he moved to push the front of Justin’s shirt up, revealing the guy’s soft sensitive stomach. Justin was surprised enough that he resisted at first before shyly relaxing, his hands going up into little fists above his head that wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>but knew he had promised to sit still. He was so fucking precious… it wasn’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair </span>
  </em>
  <span>he existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddammit he didn’t realize until right now just how badly he wanted this to happen, how he was almost shaking with excitement having Justin under him looking at him with wide curious eyes that were waiting for him to decide what to do. It really felt like he had been gutted, it hurt how much this was exciting him. Having Justin laid out in front of him, able to do anything with… it was really the stuff of dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin’s fingers twitched in the corner of his eye, impatient, unhappy that he was just being stared at again. What he wouldn’t give to know what was happening behind the kid’s eyes. He was… way too fascinated with Justin. Forcing down any and all of those thoughts he leaned down as if to meet their lips only to go past that point to get right up against Justin’s ear, smirking when the other tensed up in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to get on with it huh? I wouldn’t expect an egomaniac like you to get all upset or impatient with someone appreciating the view, but I guess you do have some self consciousness in there.” Biting the shell of Justin’s ear he huffed a laugh when the scythe jumped a foot in surprise. Honestly he didn’t know what Justin was expecting to have happen there, but he didn’t bother to guess, he just moved to kiss gently at Justin’s hair, taking in the soft scent of rose shampoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not self consciousness, just unsure of what you could possibly be thinking.” Justin’s throat vibrated against his fingers where he had been holding his head still, it was an odd feeling that was somehow unbelievably pleasing. A reminder he had the real thing right now and it wasn’t a dream. God would that be frustrating if he woke up right now and it turned out to all be fake. Pulling back to look the other in the eyes again he gave a sharp smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry for underestimating your ego, and your apparent trust issues.” Ripping off the rest of Justin’s shirt and throwing it off to the side he watched as the blonde disappeared under black before popping out again like a little present. Thank christ he wasn’t wearing layers this time, nothing had ever driven Giriko as mad as that impromptu strip tease had last time. Once Justin shook his hair back into place he sighed and raised a judgemental eyebrow at Giriko’s bite back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really trust issues to be wary of you? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you know you aren’t the safest looking man, right?” Giriko wasn’t even entirely listening to Justin anymore, he was preoccupied with taking off his own shirt. When he did manage to process what Justin said though he gave a sharp and tired laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m not. Don’t fucking forget though that you busted into my goddamn house and threw me to the ground and I still didn’t lay a finger on you. You have fucking trust issues if that wasn’t proof enough for ya that I’m not going to do shit.” Justin looked away after that, it was like a fucking kicked puppy that clearly did something wrong that needed to be addressed but was impossible to actually scold. Maybe it’d be easier to give him his just desserts if he wasn’t trying so hard to fuck him right now though… that was something he was just going to have to find out later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went quiet again after that, but Giriko wasn’t annoyed or slowed down by the silence at all he wiggled Justin’s pants down hungrily, freezing when he noticed the kid’s thighs were black and blue. He hadn’t realized how hard he had been biting down last time but god was he so unbelievably turned on to see he had and that now his marks violently splattered all over Justin’s skin. Like this anyone who ever dared to see Justin naked would know he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Giriko felt a bit of drool come out his clenched teeth as he imagined making more, this time all the way up Justin’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got some great accessories here, did they make you think of me while you were away?” Justin’s cheeks and bridge of his nose went cutely pink and his lips parted in the most tantalizing fucking way, practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giriko to take them into a suffocating kiss. When Justin swallowed thickly and gave a shy little nod Giriko felt his dick twitch and start to swell in his pants. Fuck. Fuck. This was way too good. This was too fucking good and Justin’s goddamn ego made it feel like an insult to even acknowledge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddammit Justin, who the hell gave you the right to be like this?” The confusion that came over Justin’s face after he said that would’ve been enough to make him laugh in any other circumstance but right now he was too focused on getting the brat’s butt up and onto his lap so they could get going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like wha- Giriko!” Justin tripped over his own tongue shouting Giriko’s name, completely taken aback at how roughly his underwear was suddenly ripped off. It was probably supposed to deter him, to get him to slow down, but hearing his name pass through Justin’s lips only made him move faster, impatient to get to the action already. He was done with all this talking, he never liked talking during sex anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like Justin was going to say something else, realizing Giriko wasn’t going to respond, but anything that could possibly come out of his mouth was silenced as Giriko forced his finger up into Justin with one vicious push. The strangled hoarse noise the scythe made gave a pretty good indication that he had been too rough there, and he spared a moment to feel bad… but then he continued on anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're really such a fucking tease and you’re so annoyingly good at it that somehow you make me forget there isn’t anything stopping me from just touching you.” Justin just whined in response, biting into one of his fingers to ground himself and not get swept up in the overwhelming feelings. Giriko was half tempted to rip the brat’s hand out of his mouth so he’d be forced to go completely mad with the pleasure he couldn’t stop or vent out at all. He wanted to see Justin break under him, fuck… he’d be so beautiful… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting his next finger in he scissored them impatiently, not taking even close to the amount of time that he should’ve here. Justin was opening up for him well enough anyway, surprisingly cooperative… maybe he wasn’t the only one going fucking insane waiting for this to actually happen. Realizing that an evil smile peeled up his face, far too satisfied with how this was going. It only took him a second to get himself out of his pants and get himself hard enough with a few strokes so he could impale Justin with a goddamn vigor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The groan he made when they finally connected was honestly embarrassing, but he also wasn’t interested in taking the time to get all upset about it. Justin made a rather inelegant noise of his own anyway, small and squeaky as his toes bent up in pleasure. There was a second where he had to decide exactly what he wanted to do here, a second that took him way longer than was necessary so he could really take in Justin’s red face and heaving chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy was fucking winded, his face all scrunched up as he tried to sit still. It was funny how impatient he was after being such a tease last time, could have all the fun dishing it out but couldn’t take it at all. Fucking spoiled. He had a real brat here, completely and truly, it was surprising how much he found himself liking it though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving Justin’s legs up and folding him over into a compact little ball to fuck he gave a sharp grin right to Justin’s wide eyes that looked to him for some kind of indication as to when it would happen. Giriko didn’t make him wait anymore than that. He wasn’t just giving the little shit what he wanted anyway, this was something he had been fucking salivating over himself. Justin felt so unbelievably good though, he couldn’t not be addicted to this… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giri… you are… driving me insane! Slow down!” It took Justin a while to get those words out, pausing every so often to let a hot gasp out. Once it out there though Giriko barked out a laugh, he fucking loved the rude compliment but beyond that he was just fucking amazed that he had just been called a pet name. People didn’t fucking call him anything but asshole and Giriko honestly liked it that way, he didn’t like people getting too chummy. Right now he’d make an exception though, he’d probably make an exception for Justin right now no matter what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he first heard it he was fully planning to respond, to give a snarky answer and make Justin annoyed as he could be in the middle of this shit, but at this point he was too far gone to make any snappy comments. His grip on Justin’s waist was like steel and he could feel the kid’s hip bones digging into his palms, it was only fair for how tight Justin’s ass was gripping him though. He was quickly coming to a climax here, trying to hold on because goddammit he didn’t want this feeling to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas it was going to happen, he could feel himself jittering, his mouth tasting like copper and his vision sparkle. Justin hadn’t come yet this time, he didn’t have the satisfaction of getting to see the brat cry from overstimulation, getting fucked after he came so he could finish Giriko off… that was a goddamn shame, enough of one that Giriko snapped his overly sharp teeth onto his tongue with attempts to try and stop himself from tipping over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no chance, he came with a low groan of defeat, annoyed he didn’t get exactly what he wanted while also riding the warm rush of endorphins. As if to make it up to him Justin shrieked in surprise, jumping enough that if he wasn’t pinned against the bed he probably would’ve jumped right off Giriko’s dick as he came inside, filling the brat up and making him squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah… he had been in such a rush he kinda forgot about all of that… it wasn’t like Justin was a woman though, he was just being fucking dramatic. Or maybe dramatic wasn’t the right word… as Giriko pulled out he was surprised to find how tense Justin was, making it unreasonably hard for Giriko to fucking escape. Justin’s face was so red and he was all bunched up… and fucking shockingly with a gasp the brat’s back arched, and he came without being touched at all. It was amazing, Giriko wasn’t even sure how Justin did that but he wanted to see it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to have been holding it back or something and just sitting on the edge until then. Poking the scythe’s cheek to see if he was in the same world right now he saw a hazy blue look over to him, tired and in a shock himself… he seemed embarrassed, actually more than embarrassed, he seemed ashamed. It took Giriko a couple seconds to put it together but once he did his amazement fucking tripled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like that? Having me cum deep inside you and mark you as my own?” The pathetic fucking whimper that came out of Justin was so satisfying Giriko swore he could get hard again… this brat was way too sexy without even fucking trying. Even if he wanted to go again though Justin did not seem interested, he grabbed the side of Giriko’s sheets, wrapping himself up and turned away, presumably hiding in shame. Apparently that was a kink Justin didn’t know he had, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy with it. Giriko only hummed in amusement, taking full pleasure in teasing him without words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko waited a couple seconds but it became pretty clear pretty quick that Justin wasn’t coming out of there anytime soon. Giving a tired mix of a laugh and a sigh he laid down beside Justin’s blanket blob, he was fucking worn out himself after all. It was pretty nice to just sit with Justin’s silent presence, getting to enjoy the afterglow without being annoyed out of his mind with how weirdly their personalities clashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still it wasn’t completely calm, he was too busy thing about how fucking wild it was that he had one of the Death Scythe’s all wrapped up in his blanket, naked and embarrassed in his little self made cocoon… still filled with his come. For someone so upset by that he was really just willing to keep it up there. He was just sitting there unmoving… After a few more minutes Giriko actually started to get a bit worried by that, what the hell was he doing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly reaching over to touch Justin he found himself extremely scared he was going to get bitten or something… instead he just found that Justin had fucking fallen asleep. God, this brat was really going to be the death of him. Had he really gotten that worn out? Giriko supposed he should take that as a compliment if that was the case but it was still annoying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pushed back the blankets from Justin’s body, already developing bruises and well fucked he ran his fingers gently over the curve of his back. Justin was really sleeping next to him completely undisturbed, trusting Giriko to watch over him while he was so vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to keep touching Justin forever, to feel the brat’s soft skin and know that somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one that had managed to place claim over it. If he kept doing that though there was a good chance he’d wake Justin up, and that seemed like it would be a fucking nightmare. So instead he just leaned down to kiss the side of one of Justin’s cheeks, feeling the warm skin and wrapping his body around Justin’s own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eruka was going to hold this over him forever. Demanding him to do whatever as payback. Man, he was already getting annoyed by that and it hadn’t even started… as if sensing his upset Justin made a tired moaning noise, twitching back awake and making Giriko’s heart stop dead. Ah, fuck. He wasn’t sure how exactly he had woken Justin up but he could feel himself getting yelled at in the next few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead Justin just groggily looked over, a view Giriko had never even thought to imagine before now but was already unbelievably in love with. There was a bit that they were just looking at each other, Justin trying to figure out what was going on and Giriko sitting perfectly still so as to not disrupt this scene more. He knew he was just going to screw it up. Luckily Justin seemed way too tired from everything to really be overwhelmingly and difficulty embarrassed anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking off their standstill yawn cracked up Justin’s face, covered shyly by his hand because fucking of course he was weirdly cute and elegant even while mostly asleep and probably trying to ignore what he just discovered about himself. Fucking bastard. Giriko wanted to bring it up again and make Justin blush and lose that bravado but then the kid turned around to settle against Giriko’s chest to sleep right beside him. Giriko fucking stopped breathing, he had been in bed with a lot of people before but never had he had this level of intimacy… All he could do was lay perfectly still in a silent amazement, at least until Justin cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go to sleep, whatever you're thinking about doesn’t matter right now.” Justin’s lips moved against his chest as he spoke, he didn’t want to sit up to talk so he was really just mumbling into Giriko’s skin… it was a lot to deal with. He really had a fucking baby death scythe using him as a pillow right now. An evil fucking bastard cuddling into him all happy to be so close and feel his warmth… and somehow he was so unbelievably happy to see it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic changed a few times while I was writing it and I'm extremely disappointed that Blair getting kicked out of the room for trying to watch them have sex never made the final cut but it just didn't fit anywhere u-u It will forever be in my heart (and also probably on my nsfw twitter as a scrap) I'm so glad I finished this weird overly long smut fic and definitely will consider doing more short multichapters like this in the future &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really short entry chapter but the next one may be up as soon as tomorrow :0 I planned on posting 1 + 2 at the same time but I think this will work better... Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>